Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Konata1400
Summary: Las personas le temen a los cambios , es normal, Marceline una chica con un pasado que quisiera olvidar acaba mudándose con su tío comenzando una nueva vida , en donde conoce a Bonnibel una chica que le hará ver que no todos los cambios son tan malos ¿surgiendo amistad oh amor? femslash (Soy Terrible para los resúmenes pero igual los invito a leer no se arrepentirán ...creo xD )
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaaaaaa! (._. silencio total) este es una pequeña historia que estuvo dando vueltas por mi cabeza desde hace ya mucho tiempo y pues aquí esta el primer capitulo de este fics x3 BUBBLINEE! jejej e.e sin mas disfruten**_

_**N/A: **__Hora de aventura no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores__**..**_

_**Capitulo 1 : un nuevo comienzo:**_

-¡Ahss , que pésimo día!- dice mientras suspira pesadamente una chica pelinegra de unos quince años recostada al pie de un gran roble, disfrutando de la sombra que este le brinda mientras trataba de olvidar todo lo que había estando ocurriendo desde hace ya algún tiempo, mas específicamente el día de la muerte de sus padres, desde ese día el mundo parecía estar en su contra , pero poco le importaba siempre le habían enseñado a no mostrar debilidad y ahora era cuando mas necesitaba poner en practica esa enseñanza , echando un vistazo mas a su alrededor a simple vista seria un día perfecto , el sol brilla esplendoroso en lo alto el cielo completamente azul sin una nube estorbosa y el lugar en el que se encuentra esta cubierto por hermosas flores , "si sin duda un lugar hermoso, para ser un cementerio" pensó la chica levantándose y dirigiendo su vista por ultima vez a las tumbas que tenia en frente -Bueno , mama , papa eh de irme , que Simon me espera ...Feliz cumpleaños papa -dice colocando una roza en cada tumba , esa seria la ultima vez que visitaría las tumbas por ese mes hasta quien sabe cuando ...

...

-¡Marceline, rápido ya tenemos que irnos!-grita un hombre canoso desde un coche esperando a su sobrina quien con un "ya voy" y una despedida rápido a sus padres tomo marcha al vehículo que la llevara con rumbo a su nueva vida , una idea propuesta por su extravagante tío , quien a pesar de ser un loco , la quiere mucho y fue el único que la acogió hace ya 4 años luego de la repentina muerte de sus padres en la que estuvo presente la pelinegra y aunque no lo diga se culpa de no haber obedecido, si lo hubiese echo sus padres todavía estarían con ella...oh eso era la que pensaba ...

-¿Lista para tu nueva vida , Marceline? -pregunta el canoso luego de ver como su sobrina se subía al vehículo, con su típica expresión de "me vale".

-si , lo que tu digas Simon cualquier lugar es mejor que este-dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras se colocaba los audífonos , sera un largo viaje a la ciudad de Ooo.

-sabes que es por tu bien , sera un nuevo comienzo , una nueva oportunidad Marceline así que cambia tu cara de "me vale" y trata de sonreír-le dice Simon mostrando una sonrisa melancólica ya que aunque no lo diga le duele ver a su sobrina de esa manera solitaria y triste.

-lo que digas, aunque no me agrada mucho eso de la nueva escuela para ricachones y niños mimados , no podridas simplemente mandarme a una escuela publica y ya-

-venga Marceline sera divertido ademas tienen un buen profesor de música, que se que es lo que mas te gusta , ademas ya mi amigo dijo que te aceptaría con gusto por tus calificaciones , cosa que me sorprende - dijo eso ultimo casi susurrando ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de su sobrina.

-¿que quieres decir con que te sorprende?-dice viendo a su tío quien no aparta la vista ni un segundo de la carretera evitando ver a la pelinegra a los ojos.

-jeje , pues veras , no se por tu apariencia cualquiera diría que solo te la pasas de vaga-y no era mentira Marceline acostumbraba a llevar siempre la ropa con la que se sentía mas cómoda y esas eran unos pantalones desgastados rotos en las rodillas y algo ajustados unas converse negras algo viejas una camisa roja algo desteñida y una chaqueta negra sin contar su estuche con su bajo , todo un estilo rockero que cualquiera tomaría como un estilo de un vago.

-¿sabes que?, mejor me despiertas cuando lleguemos- habla la pelinegra al caer en cuenta que su canoso tío tiene razón, el cual soltó una sonora carcajada negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tararear una alegre melodía ...

el viaje duro alrededor de 5 horas desde ciudad Nocheósfera hasta Ooo en donde Simon tenia un apartamento bastante lujoso gracias a su excentricidad y ah su trabajo como astro físico en la institución en la que estudiara Marceline quien en todo el camino se la paso durmiendo ni se entero cuando llegaron .

-¡eh , Marceline arriba ya llegamos!-decía Simon mientras le daba golpecitos a la ventana del lado de Marceline tratando de despertarla pero esta sigue roncando como si no hubiese un mañana a lo que el canoso comienza a perder la paciencia.

-¡MARCELINE ABEDEER DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- con ese grito fue mas que suficiente para que la pelinegra se despertara exaltada, llevándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al tratar de levantarse dentro del coche.

-¡OUCH SIMOOOON! QUE FORMA DE DESPERTAR A LAS PERSONAS ES ESA!- se queja la pelinegra tocándose el chichón que comienza a formarse le en la cabeza.

-me alegra que estés despierta , comienza a descargar tu equipaje yo iré a solucionar un pequeño pro... algo,en un momento vuelvo- dice el canoso ignorando los gritos de su sobrina para luego dirigirse a las puertas del gran edificio , a Marceline no le quedo de otra que bajar del coche y comenzar a bajar su equipaje mientras refunfuñaba algo enojada serrando de golpe la maleta del amado vehículo de su tío.

-ahora solo falta esperar a a Simon...- soltó esta con vos fastidiada recostándose del coche mirando hacia donde se había ido su tío , algo que no le gustaba a Marceline era esperar, su paciencia era tan existente como la cordura de Simon Petrikov.

-¡acaso no piensa llegar nunca! - mencionaba impaciente mientras se ajustaba los audífonos después de transcurrir algunos minutos esperando ,de improvisto una figura vestida de morado sale haciendo escándalos del edificio con un tono de vos chillón oh así la reconocía marceline, quien no dudo en subirle el volumen al máximo de sus audífonos mientras miraba con curiosidad la extraña escena , la chica morena y vestida de morado con unos tacones aguja bastante altos sale del edificio como si estuviera en una pasarela marcando algo en su celular para luego ser seguida por una chica pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos mirando a los lados como buscando algo parándose justo a un lado de la morena quien a una velocidad increíble tecleo algo en su celular.

-¡OH MY GOD nooooo!- grita de repente la morena asustando a la pelirroja quien volteo a verla .

-¿Que tienes , que paso?- le pregunta con un tono preocupado.

-me rompí una uña - dramatiza la otra, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja .

-Grumosa no seas dramática, esto es importante por dios tanto escándalo por una uña?.

-corrección una magnifica uña con manicura de las mismas estrellas , que ahora se a arruinado esto es terrible soy una diva incompleta ,¿ahora que voy hacer Flame?- "¡por dios! , ¿cuando se escapo esta de divalandia?", pensaba la pelirroja viendo a su amiga quien estaba casi que lloraba viendo su uña rota ,al ver a los lados la pelirroja se dio cuenta que una pelinegra las veía con cara del típico meme poker face.

-Grumosa deberíamos preguntarle a esa chica , si vio salir a Ciencia - le susurra la pelirroja al oído a la morena quien volteo a ver a Marceline rotando su cabeza tipo exorcista poniendo cara de horror para volver a dramatizar.

-¡ESTAS LOCA , NO LE PREGUNTAREMOS A UNA DELINCUENTE DE LA MODA DONDE ESTA EL TONTO PERRO!-exagera grumosa viendo de pies a cabeza a Marceline como si no conociese el termino disimular, la pelirroja avergonzada trataba por todos los medios de callar a Grumosa cosa que le estaba resultando casi imposible .-¡ESE ESPANTAJO DEBE SER ABSUELTO DE SUS PECADOS DE LA MODA Y SER LLEVADA AL BUEN CAMINO! - grita Grumosa con aires de seguridad caminando hacia Marceline, arrastrando literalmente a la pelirroja que trata de pararla , Marceline por su parte ni se inmuto ante la escena centrando su atención en un pequeño puder que esta al otro lado de la calle, tratando de cruzar pero la continua ida y venida de los Vehículos no lo dejaban , Marceline ignorando olímpicamente a la morena y compañía cruzo a buscar al pequeño perro con una tranquilidad increíble, volviendo con el perro en brazos de la misma forma , colocando al pequeño animal en manos de la pelirroja sin decir palabra volviéndose a recostar del coche de Simon quien por fin hace aparición para alivio de la pelinegra , la morena y pelirroja por su parte están con la boca abierta al ser ignoradas y a la vez al conseguir lo que buscaban sin siquiera cruzar palabra con la chica desconocida .

-¡la muy desalineada me ignoro, hay que ver que no reconoce una estrella cuando la ve!- decía Grumosa con sus gestos estilo "Diva" viendo a la pelinegra caminar junto a el canoso mientras se quejaba por algo que sus chismo oídos no lograron captar .

-mejor regresemos el perro a el apartamento de Bonnie antes de que vuelva y no consiga su tesoro donde lo dejo a ¡TU! cuidado-decía caminando hacia las puertas del lujoso edificio.

-¡hay por favor no dramatices que no paso nada el chucho esta bien y Bonnie ni se dará cuenta que no estuvo en casa por un par de minutos!-hablaba la morena quitando le importancia mientras se limaba las uñas.

-¿de donde sacaste la lima?.

-una diva nunca cuenta sus secretos pequeña pelirroja-

-tu no tienes remedio-y tras un sonoro suspiro la pelirroja y compañía entraron al edificio...

...

-Simon , ya termine de ordenar mis cosas me voy a la cama- dijo Marceline en un bostezo mientras caminaba hacia su nueva habitación-buenas noches-

-buenas noches y Marceline- la detuvo el canoso.-bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar-le dice con una sonrisa, a la que Marceline solo negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se le comenzaba a formar de igual manera , fue un día agotador y lo único que quería era dormir una semana si le era posible así que sin pensarlo mucho se arrojo en la cama quedando dormida al instante.

mientras en el estudio Simon Petikrov aun seguía revisando algunos papeles sumido en sus pensamientos-Marceline,espero y aquí seas capas de olvidar tus fantasmas del pasado-decía en vos baja en el canoso hombre mientras colocaba los papeles en su escritorio incapaz de concentrarse en ellos le preocupa que se repita la misma historia que en Nocheósfera y Marceline sea incapaz de olvidar esperaba que el cambio la ayudara a reiniciar y empezar de nuevo , cosa que quería hacer desde hace mucho, pero la pelinegra se negaba a dejar su antigua escuela hasta no haber resuelto algunos problemas los cuales fue capaz de resolver hasta hace poco, aceptando por fin la idea de Simon ...

-bueno , se que hice lo correcto , Marceline encajara bien aquí...creo...-un maullido capto su atención un gato negro con blanco salto encima del escritorio exigiendo ser acariciado.

-¿hey Gunter donde estabas? -le pregunta el canoso como si el gato de verdad le fuera a contestar, a lo que este solo se estiro mientras movía graciosamente la cola .

-no quieres hablar ,¿eh?-decía el canoso mientras acariciaba al gato...

_**Al día siguiente:...**_

molestos rayos de luz se colaban por las persianas de la habitación de una ya molesta Marceline por los indeseados rayos que le dan de lleno en la cara, esta con mucha pesadez acomoda las persianas evitando que los rayos de luz sigan estorbando en su plan de seguir durmiendo , pero Simon tiene otros planes ..

-¡ARRIBA DORMILONA NO QUERRÁS LLEGAR TARDE TU PRIMER...- gritaba alegremente Simon entrando de golpe a la habitación de la pelinegra, pero fue interrumpido por un almohadazo en la cara haciéndolo callar.

-cierra el pico Simon y déjame dormir - decía esta molesta cubriéndose de pies a cabeza con las mantas para seguir durmiendo.

-de eso nada , arriba o se hará tarde, recuerda que yo trabajo allí , así que muévete -Marceline solo soltó un bufido de desagrado levantándose sin ganas de la cama, asesinando a su tío con la mirada.

-¡así me gusta , ahora dúchate rápido y baja a desayunar!- dice ignorando la mirada de su sobrina mientras salia de la habitación.

-este sera un día bastante largo-dice la pelinegra dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño mientras se estrujaba los ojos..

unos minutos después Marceline baja hasta el comedor donde se encuentra con un Simon bastante agitado corriendo de un lado a otro, persiguiendo al gato Gunter quien tiene un hoja al parecer importante para el canoso en su peluda boca, corriendo de un lado a otro de forma ágil y elegante , la pelinegra solo los veía divertida moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro cual juego de tenis mientras veía como su tío trataba de alcanzar al peludo animal sin mucho éxito.

-Marceline! no te quedes hay parada ayúdame a quitarle el documento a Gunter !-

-mnnnnn , no, tu me has enseñado que debo resolver los problemas por mi cuenta así que...suerte -y dicho esto la pelinegra siguió hasta la cocina donde tomo un par de tostadas y un vaso de jugo de fresas para seguir disfrutando del show montado por el gato troll y su canoso tío , hasta que escucho sonar el timbre.

"DING,DONG"(jejejejej así hace el de mi casa xD)

-no te molestes, yo me encargo - menciona divertida Marceline dejando el vaso en el fregador al darse cuenta que su tío ni había escuchado el timbre , a paso tortuga la pelinegra se dirigía a atender a quien sea que este tocando el timbre , y al ver de quien se trataba los colores se le subieron a la cabeza ante tal belleza .

-Buenos días Simon est...-la chica se callo a ver quien le había abierto la puerta no era el canoso al quien acostumbraba sino una chica pelinegra de piel muy blanca y mirada salvaje que se había quedado embobada al verla... (claro sin que la chica se diera cuenta de eso).

-ah , Buenos días Bonnei, en seguida salgo , te presento a mi sobrina Marceline , y Marceline ella es Bonnibel hija de un buen amigo mio al que le hago el favor de llevarla al colegio-habla Simon todavía sin ver a la puerta, peleando con Gunter para que suelte el documento llevándose varios rasguños por eso.

-mucho gusto soy Bubblegum , Bonnibel Bubblegum - dice cortes la peli rosada extendiendo la mano a lo que Marceline despertó de su embobamiento estrechando su mano entre la suya algo nerviosa y con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

-e-e-el gusto es mio un placer soy Abadeer , Marceline Abadeer-Marceline casi que se da una palmada en la frente al haber tartamudeado "de seguro y piensa que soy patética"pensaba Marceline a soltar la suave y delicada mano de Bonnibel quien tenia una gran sonrisa que siempre mostraba por cortesía, pero esta vez lo hacia por gusto y no por ser cortés y era algo que la peli rosa no entendía, ¿como era posible que sintiera tan bien al haber estrechado su mano con una completa extraña? , un agarre firme pero a la vez delicado como si la pelinegra temiese hacerle daño..ninguna de las dos se había movido se quedaron viendo fijamente sin siquiera darse cuenta que Simon ya había recuperado el dichoso papel .

-Cof , cof- finge toser al ver a las chicas viéndose fijamente sin moverse y apenas respirando, las cuales algo avergonzadas apartaron la mirada la una de la otra -lamento interrumpir pero llegaremos tarde , Marceline tu mochila-dice dándole una mochila negra con calaveras rojas a la pelinegra, quien se había vestido con su típico atuendo rockero aunque esta vez mas presentable.

"que diablos me acaba de pasar" pensaba Marceline con un ligero rubor en su pálidas mejillas, siguiendo a Simon y ah Bonnibel que iban unos pasos delante charlando de quien sabe que cosas mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento del gran edificio ubicando el amado coche de Simon ,que es un Ford Mustang GT Fastback 1968 color Azul metalizado un clásico que el canoso adoraba y cuidaba como si fuera un bebe .

-bueno adentro chicas que vamos retrasados-decía para luego abrir la puerta del piloto .

-retrasados por culpa de cierto animal-habla marceline subiéndose a la parte trasera del Mustang.

-¡no te metas con Gunter!-lo defiende Simon mientras veía como Bonnibel se subía en la parte del copiloto .

-yo no hablaba de ese animal-

-¡mas respeto a tus mayores Marce!-gruño este encendiendo el coche y dando marcha al colegio.

en todo el camino Marceline iba tratando de no mirar hacia Bonnibel, cosa que le estaba resultando difícil , la chica era una hermosura y con esa mini falda rosa dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y mientras mas pensaba en eso mas ganas le daban de mirar, Bonnibel era una chica a simple vista curiosa cabello rosa , piel blanca pero no tanto como la de Marceline , completamente femenina camisa blanca , falda rosa y sandalias a juego y mochila rosa ,"de seguro roba mas de una mirada cuando camina" pensaba la pelinegra que sin darse cuenta estaba dirigiendo su mirada a las bien torneadas piernas de Bonnibel.

" vamos Marceline concéntrate , no debes mirar , no debes mirar pensara que eres una pervertida si lo haces, ademas recuerda ...no debes acercarte a ella puedes hacerle daño"pensaba la pelinegra viendo por la ventana recordando cosas que le gustaría olvidar , recuerdos que desaparecieron el rubor de sus mejillas y dejando en su cara su típica mirada de "me vale lo que el mundo diga"...

por su parte Bonnibel cada que podía le daba una mirada fugaz a Marceline desde el retrovisor un sentimiento extraño se había apoderado de su pecho desde que la conoció hace unos minutos dándole deseos de saber mas de la pálida chica, las dos chicas estaban tan sumidas en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dieron que ya habían llegado a su destino.

-¿chicas no querrán llegar tarde verdad?-

-oh, cielos si lo siento-se disculpa Bonnibel bajando del coche siendo seguida por Marceline quien luego de bajar serró la puerta y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, era como se lo temía estaban en el estacionamiento y este estaba lleno de vehículos ultimo modelo , el colegio era igual de prestigioso y , bueno no tan elegante como se lo imaginaba , pero si se notaba que era para niños ricachones .

suspiro pesadamente para empezar a caminar junto a Simon quien le iba explicando lo que tendría que hacer y como debía comportarse para fastidio de esta.

Bonnibel iba siguiendo con su mirada a la pelinegra fijando su vista en el desordenado y largo cabello de esta que le daba un toque de rebeldía "Sexy"pensó la peli rosa que luego se ruborizo ante tal pensamiento , agito la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y comenzó a caminar hasta que escucho una vos llamándola.

-¡BONN ,BONNIE!-sin previo aviso Grumosa abrazaba de manera ruda a Bonnibel.

-¿Lu-Lumpy el oxigeno es importante para mi sabes? - decía a duras penas Bonnibel ,sintiendo que podía respirar en lo que Grumosa la libero de su abrazo de oso.

-¡ay! niña eso es que te hace falta peso nomas mírate, estas en lo huesos pero no te preocupes que super grumosa tiene la solución te diré una dieta que con tres días te dejara en...-

-¡mas te vale que sierres la boca Grumosa , oh conseguirás que Bonnibel vomite con esa asquerosa dieta! - decía Flame la pelirroja amiga de Grumosa saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Bonnibel .

-¡malagradecida te conté mi mayor secreto para tener este cuerpo de diosa, luego no vengas llorando! -decía grumosa mientas sacaba su teléfono y comenzaba a teclear algo a una velocidad envidiable.

-mejor sigamos oh llegaremos tarde el primer día - dice Flame ignorando a Grumosa mientras jalaba a Bonnibel hacia la escuela.

Marceline por otro lado caminaba por un gran pasillo rebosado de estudiantes de todos tamaños y colores haciendo bastante ruido se sentía perdida entre el mar de estudiantes , Simon le dijo que ya había hablado con el director quien le había dado el horario de clases y en ese momento le tocaba clase de historia, la materia que mas odiaba le parecía aburrido indagar en la vida de personas que ya murieron, simplemente aburrido , pero aun así era incapaz de encontrar el dichoso salón de historia no conocía el lugar y las indicaciones que le había dado Simon no fueron muy buenas y caminando entre tanta gente le era casi imposible ubicarse , casi dada por vencida sintió una mano aferrarse a su brazo derecho cosa que la sobresalto .

-¿te asuste?-pregunta Bonnibel sonriendo por el gesto de Marceline.

-¿eh?, ¡c-c-claro que no , s-s-solo me sorprendiste eso es todo!- dice tartamudeando Marceline volteando la cara avergonzada, en realidad la había asustado.

-jajajj tranquila y dime ,¿que clase te toca ahorita?-pregunta amistosa Bonnibel aun sujetando el brazo derecho de Marceline quien no podía estar mas roja , le iba contestar cuando una vos familiar la interrumpió.

-¡OTRA VEZ TU DELINCUENTE DE LA MODA BONNIBEL APÁRTATE DE ESO PUEDE CONTAGIARTE EL MAL GUSTO ! -grita Grumosa señalando con el dedo mientras apartaba a Bonnibel de Marceline quien tenia una cara de "no puede ser otra vez tu?".

-¿eh?, ¿Lumpy conoces a Marceline?-pregunta sorprendida Bonnibel .

-¡ASÍ QUE ESA COSA TIENE NOMBRE! -grita la morena roseando perfume para "desinfectar" el aire.

-¡Lumpy!, ¿que crees que haces?-le regaña Bonnibel al ver a Marceline casi asfixiada por el perfume.

-¡que no ves la desinfecto , este fetiche desalineado necesita estar en aislamiento,NI LADY GAGA TIENE TAN MAL GUSTO¡-

-¡por dios!, cof , cof ¿que es eso de que zorrillo lo sacaste? cof cof matarías a cualquiera con esa cosa - dice a duras penas Marceline embriagada por el perfume que tiene un olor tan fuerte que le produjo jaqueca.

-¡AY!, que ignorante eres es perfume proveniente de la mejor perfumería de Francia , siéntete alagada te acabo de rosear con algo mucho mas caro que tu propia vida querida, bueno no tan querida -dice haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¿que sucede Grumosa?, tus gritos se escuchan hasta la salida , ¿por que tanto escándalo?, ¡hay por dios!,¿que es ese olor, algún atentado contra el colegio?.-pregunta Flame parándose a un lado de Bonnibel tapándose la nariz como lo están haciendo muchos estudiantes que pasan a un lado de Grumos- ¡oh , eres tu! -dice sorprendida viendo a Marceline todavía mareada por el perfume.

-¡que!,¿tu también la conoces Flame?- le pregunta Bonnibel con un puchero parecía que todos , oh por lo menos sus amigas ya habían conocido a Marceline antes que ella .

-bueno si pues ...es una larga historia ahora vamos a clases que se nos hará tarde - decía cambiando de tema no podía decirle a Bonnibel que en un descuido ciencia su mascota se había escapado -por cierto como te llamas?-pregunta viendo a Marceline quien se estruja las cienes con una cara de fastidio.

-Marceline - dice indiferente con vos fría mientras empezaba a caminar en busca de su salón de clases, las cuales están a minutos de comenzar.

-mnnn, mi nombre es Flame y el de la exagerada Lumpy -

-¿oye quien te dio el derecho a revelar el nombre de una diva?-dice esta viendo con desagrado a la pelinegra .

-¿ Marceline , que clase te toca?-pregunta Bonnibel siguiendo a la pelinegra.

-historia-

-que suerte tenemos esa clase junta , vamos-y dicho esto tomo la mano de marceline guiándola al salón de historia mientras miles de sensaciones recorrían sus cuerpos, Marceline solo se dejo llevar mientras miles de cosas atravesaban su mente , puede y el cambio no este tan mal después de todo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**que les pareció?, lo continuo ?, eso dependerá de que tan bien es recibida la historia gracias por llegar hasta aquí , ya que significa que has leído el capitulo y si no simplemente saltaste hasta el final xD ...hasta luego se les quiere...no olvides comentar tu opinión es muy importante para mi y cualquier error ortográfico por favor disculparme =D..**_

_**KONATA SE DESPIDE (/-3-)/ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hooooooooooooola! aquí el segundo capitulo de este fic, que espero y sea de su agrado , perdonen los horrores ortográficos del capitulo anterior tratare de corregirlos y tendré mas cuidado de ahora en adelante a la hora de escribir mis fics , bueno sin mas los dejo leer.**_

_**N/A: **__Hora de aventura no me pertenece, es propiedad de Pendleton Ward._

_**Capitulo 2 : Primer día catastrófico .**_

-Y bueno jóvenes, es por eso que la Historia es una de las fuentes mas importantes de aprendizaje-hablaba un profesor serrando un libro de pasta gruesa y dejándolo en su escritorio , mientras se acomodaba las enormes gafas y empezaba a caminar, siguiendo su explicación - y así como la historia nos enseña sucesos magníficos del pasado también nos enseña a-fue interrumpido al abrirse estrepitosamente la puerta mostrando a una avergonzada Bonnibel seguida de Marceline quien viene de lo mas tranquila viendo con aburrimiento al profesor, quien tiene que acomodarse las enormes gafas para distinguir quien tiene delante.

-señorita Bubblegum llegando tarde en su primer día , y con nueva compañia , su nombre joven-hablaba el profesor sin apartar la vista de Marceline mientras le hacia señas a Bonnibel para que tomara haciento quien con un "no volverá a pasar" se sentó en su puesto habitual , primer puesto de la fila derecha.

-mi nombre es Marceline Abadeer -dice esta con algo de fastidio mientras veía hacia los alumnos que no dejaban de cuchichiar quien sabe que cosa mientras no lo quitaban la vista de encima , eso era lo que odiaba de los colegios nuevos presentare una y otra vez cual disco rayado.

-así que Abadeer ¿llegando tarde en su primer día? , tome asiento-dicho esto Marceline camino hacia el único puesto libre, el ultimo de la fila derecha cosa que no le desagrado mucho , así podría dormir tranquila y con el profesor medio ciego no tendría problemas.

Bonnibel solo se limito a ver a Marceline como caminaba hasta el pupitre ,soltando un sonoro suspiro como le hubiese gustado que el puesto libre hubiese sido el que tenia al lado, en donde por desgracia esta sentado una de las personas mas desagradables del planeta ,Ash.

-hey preciosa ¿que tal tus vacaciones ,me extrañaste?-pregunta este guiñando le un ojo a Bonnibel.

-ni que tuvieras tanta suerte-contesto esta con vos fria y cortante.

-¡uy! , que carácter eso es lo que me gusta de ti-dice este con una sonrisa lasciva, cosa que desagrado a Bonnibel quien trataba de prestar atención a lo que hablaba el profesor.

Ash era ese tipo de chico que se cree irresistible quien desde el primer momento que vio a Bonnibel no deja de acosarla tratando de "conquistarla" ,y como es el jugador estrella del equipo de baloncesto cree que Bonnibel debería sentirse alagada ya que muchas chicas quisieran ser perseguidas y acosadas por el , lo que alimenta mas su ego,pero Bonnibel no piensa de ese modo , mas bien ve a Ash como un descerebrado, idiota, bruto con problemas de ira a quien no lo caería mal una buena probada de su propio chocolate , pero nadie es capaz de enfrentarlo por el simple echo de que es el hijo de el subdirector quien cree que su hijo es todo un "santo"..

por suerte para Marceline el tiempo restantes se pasa volando llegando así la hora del almuerzo ,en donde tenia planeado buscar a Simon , pero cierta chica de cabello rosado tenia otros planes para ella .

-hey Marceline, ¿quieres almorzar conmigo , bueno con nosotras?- dice esta señalando a sus compañeras de clase las cuales querían conocer a la curiosa pelinegra , no era algo que le agradase mucho a Bonnibel quien hubiera preferido comer a solas con Marceline.

- b-b-bueno yo ...no lo siento tengo algo que hacer , sera para otro día , nos vemos- dice después de terminar de recoger sus libros y sale prácticamente corriendo del salón , mientras se maldecía a si misma, "por que demonios no dije que si , joder "se reprochaba mentalmente mientras caminaba a paso acelerado por los pasillos repletos de estudiantes en busca de Simon , se sentía confundida la verdad cuando Bonnibel le pregunto su corazón parecía que se le iba a escapar del pecho, pero a su cerebro le encantaba hacerle recordar cosas que luego terminaban jodiendo todo , le tenia miedo a relacionarse con las personas , ya que siempre acababan alejándose de ella , oh simplemente salían heridas de una u otra forma.

por otro lado Bonnibel estaba decepcionada y confundida a la vez , ¿que era lo que tenia que hacer la pelinegra? , se sentía rechazada y no le quedo de otra que seguir ella con el resto hasta la cafetería , donde se encontró con Grumosa y Flame quienes ya estaban en una mesa.

-¿hey Bonni y esa cara? - pregunta Flame al ver que su amiga llegaba hasta su mesa sin mucho animo.

esta solo soltó un sonoro suspiro mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer sin muchas ganas.

-no es nada-dijo después cosa que no convenció mucho a su amiga.

-esa cara es de que tienes algo ,así que no vengas con que no es nada -dice Grumasa acercándose exagerada mente a Bonnibel con mirada acusadora.

-no creí decir esto, pero Grumosa tiene razón-

-no es nada , de verdad solo estoy algo cansada eso es todo-miente esta mostrando una sonrisa, Grumosa y Flame solo se ven entre si, no creyendo mucho en lo que dice, a Bonnibel se le da fatal mentir y sus amigas lo sabían muy bien.

-eso no se lo cree ni tu perro , haber cuenta , ¿Ash te esta molestando otra vez ? ¡por que si es así sabrá quien es Lumpy Space! , ¡mejor conocida como la diva Grumosa! -dice esta con su típica pose de "diva" con problemas de gravedad mientras engullía su cuarta dona.

-sabias que las "divas" no comen esas porquerías-dice Flame viendo con cierta repugnancia a Grumosa.

-a mi cuerpo le hace falta carbohidratos-

-y bajar de peso-dice apareciendo Ash de repente en la mesa sobresaltando a las chicas , que ni se dieron cuenta cuando este se sentó a un lado de Bonnibel.

-ya decía yo que olía a perfume barato, ¿que haces aquí intento fallido de aborto?- pregunta Grumosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa señalando a el chico con lo que queda de su dona de chocolate.

-no es para verte a ti , así que no te hagas ilusiones Grumos-dice este con pose de importante mientras volteaba a ver a Bonnibel .

-¡es Grumosa animal! , ademas no te hagas el muy importante que este cuerpecito no se fija en fetos mal desarrollados, ¡ahora largo que nadie te quiere en esta mesa vamos sáquese de aquí!-

-sierra la boca bola de carne con patas , estoy aquí por mi princesa Bonni , así que si no me quieres en esta mesa lárgate a otra y déjanos en paz -dice este ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Grumosa y Flame.

-a ella no le hablas así, y si estas aquí por mi , lamento decirte que yo tampoco te quiero aquí ,así que, puedes irte sin remordimientos - dice Bonnibel molesta por el comportamiento del chico , ¿quien se cree que es para hablarle de ese modo? , ¿quien se cree para tratarla a ella como si fuesen algo? ,no llegan ni a conocidos y Bonnibel se lo a dejado en claro muchas veces pero el idiota es muy terco.

Ash no dijo nada solo se levanto de la mesa y agarro a Bonnibel de las muñecas rudamente quien pego un gritico de la impresión .

-¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN TU ERES MÍA! ¿ME OYES? , !YA ME CANSE DE QUE ME TRATES DE ESE MODO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ESTARÁS CONMIGO Y SE ACABO¡ , ¡AHORA TU BIENES A MI MESA COMO UNA BUENA NOVIA!-le grita con ira a Bonnibel ante la mirada atónita de todos en la cafetería quienes empezaron a murmurar .

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE TRATARLA DE ESE MODO , SUÉLTALA AHORA MISMO!- espeta molesta Grumosa levantándose de golpe tumbando la silla, Flame la imita luego furiosa ante la impertinencia del chico.

-tu te callas que no es asunto tuyo , es entre MI novia y yo - dice pronunciando cada palabra con superioridad mientras jalaba a Bonnibel hasta la mesa de sus amigos quienes tenían una cara divertida.

-¡SUÉLTAME NO QUIERO IR CONTIGO! , ¿QUE NO TE HA QUEDADO CLARO?, ¡ADEMAS NO SOY TU NOVIA!-dice esta forcejeando con el rudo agarre del chico que comenzaba a hacerle daño.

-no importa lo que tu digas , bienes conmigo y se acabo , y claro que eres mi novia , ahora cállate y camina-dice este apretando mas su agarre a lo que Bonnibel serró fuerte los ojos del dolor, sentía como su circulación se paraba enrojeciendo le, las manos.

_**En ese momento afuera de la cafetería...**_

-pero Simon lo digo en serio prefiero comer contigo , que en la cafetería - se quejaba Marceline mientras era arrastrada literalmente por su canoso tío quien la jalaba de una oreja rumbo a la cafetería.

- nada de peros Marceline no vas hacer amigos así , comerás como todos los estudiantes en la cafetería y así socializas con el resto , puedes buscar a Bonnibel y pedirle que te muestre el colegio y ...-

-sierra la boca Simon y suéltame que me arrancaras la oreja ¿y quien dijo que quiero hacer amigos? y menos entablar amistad con Bonnibel solo...déjame en paz- dice con una mirada un poco vacía , una que Simon reconoció muy bien .

-Marceline , sabes que eso no sucederá de nuevo , es un nuevo comienzo , una nueva oportunidad no la desperdicies , tu tienes la oportunidad de borrar eso amargos recuerdos remplazando los, por unos nuevos - dice comprensivo mientras se acercaban un poco a las puertas de la cafetería , en donde unos gritos se escucharon alertando al canoso profesor quien apresuro el paso entrando de una vez todavía arrastrando a Marceline quien sentía que se le iba a desprender la oreja.

-OUCH , simon mi , mi oreja-dice esta por fin siendo liberada por el canoso profesor quien tenia la mirada fija en una escena que conocía muy bien y que le hacia hervir la sangre.

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME SUELTES! -ese grito basto para alertar a Marceline quien como si controlaran su cuerpo se acerco sin pensarlo separando a Bonnibel de Ash quien la miraba atónito, al igual que Simon que ni siquiera se había movido un paso cuando la pelinegra ya estaba al frente de Ash separando lo de Bonnibel quien la miraba al igual de sorprendida.

-¿que no escuchaste que te dijo que la sueltes?-habla calmada mente, Marceline pero con una mirada feroz que haría congelar a cualquiera.

-¡T-T-TU NO TE METAS, ESTO ES ENTRE MI NOVIA Y YO!-grita furioso Ash empujando a Marceline quien no se movió ni un centímetro.

-claro que me meto y...tu..¿tu novia?-pregunta Marceline sintiéndose idiota al haberse metido en una pelea de pareja, casi que se daba una palmada en la frente.

-no es cierto , no soy su...-

-¡CLARO QUE ES MI NOVIA Y YO HAGO CON ELLA LO QUE ME VENGA EN GANA!-grita para intentar agarrar las muñecas de Bonnibel nuevamente pero Marceline se lo impide atrapando su brazo y retorciéndolo haciendo que Ash se queje de dolor.

-¡NO IMPORTA SI ES TU NOVIA IMBÉCIL , NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE TRATARLA ASÍ ,A LAS CHICAS SE LES TRATA COMO PRINCESAS , NO COMO OBJETOS , SON FLORES DELICADAS NO JUGUETES! - dice en vos alta sin llegar a gritar mientras iba retorciendo mas el brazo de Ash a tal punto de que este se arrodillo mientras apretaba la mandíbula .

-s-s-suelta mi brazo...no volverá a pasar-ruega Ash , a lo que Marceline fue accediendo , bajo la mirada atónita de todos los presentes a lo que se sintió avergonzada eh intimidad ante tantas miradas en ella , volteo hacia tras donde Bonnibel la veía algo sonrojada y sin palabras.

en lo que Ash sintió su brazo liberado, lanzo un puñetazo dándole a Marcelenie directo en la nariz quien perdió un poco el equilibrio que si no es por Bonnibel que la sujeto estaría estampada en el piso, al ver la cara burlona de Ash la pelinegra se le lanzo encima golpeándole la cara mientras rodaban por el piso forcejeando ,Simon quien por fin logro reaccionar corrió hacia ellos tratando de separarlos cosa que le estaba resultando difícil los dos estaban muy enojados .Bonnibel por otro lado trataba de calmar a Marceline pero esta no la escuchaba ,Grumosa tuvo que jalar a Bonnibel antes que un "Salvaje" de esos la lastimara , mientras Flame ayuda a Simon a tratar de separarlos , si no es por que los amigotes de Ash llegan a quitarle a la pelinegra de en sima , Ash hubiese tenido que hacerse cirugía plástica.

-¡ESTA ME LAS PAGARAS, NO SABES CON QUIEN TE HAS METIENDO ABADEER , TE HARÉ LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!-gritaba Ash siendo sujetado por uno de sus amigos.

-¡PUES TE RETO A QUE LO INTENTES!- grita la pelinegra igual de molesta siendo sujeta por Simon y Flame.

-¡BASTA LOS DOS! -grita Bonnibel parándose en medio de ambos con vos autoritaria asustando los, y a todos casi nunca la ven enojada pero esta vez , fue la gota que derramo el vaso-!POR QUE SIEMPRE TODO LO RESUELVEN A LOS PUÑOS Y TU-dice señalando a Ash quien casi sale corriendo ante la vos furiosa de la chica-NO SOY NI SERÉ TU NOVIA Y TU!-dice ahora señalando a Marceline-¡NO TENIAS POR QUE SOLUCIONAR TODO ASÍ , MIRA AHORA EN EL ESTADO EN QUE TE ENCUENTRAS!-mas que regaño se escucho en tono preocupado a lo que la pelinegra solo bajo la mirada.

-el empezó, no tenia que tratarte así-se defiende esta avergonzada.

-y tu no tenias por que meterte-suelta Ash molesto .

-¿que sucede aquí por que tanto alboroto?-pregunta entrando el subdirector a paso acelerado mientras miraba impresionado la escena presente en la cafetería.-¿alguien me explica que es lo que ocurre, Simon?-

-pues vera señor...-trataba de hablar Simon .

-¡ES CULPA DEL MOJIGATO ESE TRATO DE FORZAR A UNA ESTUDIANTE DELICADA Y REFINADA! -grita Grumosa señalando a Ash quien solo puso cara de "no le crea esta loca"a lo que el director los miro con duda.

-baje la vos señorita Space , y dígame a quien intento "forzar"-pregunta este dándole una mirada rápida a Marceline a quien le sangra la nariz.

-a la señorita Bubblegum , este bas...bueno para nada, trato de obligarla a la fuerza a hacer algo que ella no quería- habla Marceline aun forcejeando con Simon.

-mas le vale que se calme ...señorita, sigamos a mi despacho-dicho esto todos los implicados siguieron al director aunque Ash con algo de ayuda , esta tan a magullado que le es difícil caminar solo , por otro lado Marceline aun camina sin problema aparente aunque por dentro se esta muriendo de dolor no solo por la nariz rota , tiene algunos golpes en las costillas que la están matando , esta caminaba mientras Simon la reprendía con la mirada y Bonnibel caminaba junto a este con la misma mirada siendo seguida por Grumosa y Flame .

Marceline iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni caso le hacia a la mirada de Simon , como se le ocurre meterse de esa manera entre esos dos apenas y conoce a Bonnibel ya esta metiendo las narices en donde no la llaman por ella , se sentía patética y confundida , muy confundida ¿por que sentía la necesidad de protegerla? , ¿por que sintió cierto alivio cuando desmintió el echo de que ella y el bastardo ese eran novios?eran preguntas que ni Marceline les encontraba respuesta ,¿ como era posible que una chica que acaba de conocer hace apenas unas cuantas horas aya logrado tanto?.

-señorita Space y compañía no pueden entrar solo los implicados ustedes vuelvan a clases-dice el director llegando a la puerta de su despacho.

-pero necesitara testigos y nosotras vimos todo exactamente como paso-dice Grumosa haciendo un gesto que ella considera serio estilo "Diva".

-es verdad profesor ademas no cree que es mejor que primero , los lleven a la enfermería-dice viendo a Ash que apenas y se mantiene en pie y a Marceline quien se limpiaba el rastro de sangre de la nariz con la manga del suéter.

-no es necesario ,terminemos con esto de una vez-dice Marceline a lo que el director asintió, pero a Bonnibel no le pareció prefería que primero fuese a la enfermería .

-aun así no pueden pasar -decía el director mientras le serraba la puerta en la cara a Grumosa y a Flame.

-pero que atrevido-se queja Grumosa sacando su celular.

-espero y esto no acabe a mayores -dice Flame mientras empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la cafetería a por el sándwich que no acabo.

-¿a donde vas?-pregunta Grumos aun marcando algo en su celular.

-como que a donde , a la cafetería aun tengo hambre.

-espérame no dejes a la diva atrás es de mala educación-

...

mientras en el despacho del director , seguían discutiendo , no creyeron en lo que decía Marceline por ser recién incorporada , y la cuartada de Ash estaba muy bien elaborada .

-¡es verdad lo que le dice !-dice Bonnibel algo irritada , siempre es lo mismo ,Ash de todo lo que hace sale ileso , es algo injusto.

-lamento decir que no tengo quejas de este ejemplar estudiante , quien fue golpeado sin ningún motivo aparente-Marceline y Bonnibel iban a protestar pero el director siguió hablando- así que señorita Abadeer , por ser su primer día en la institución , no pasare el castigo a mayores, aun así debo in ponerle una lección , limpiara el gimnasio por un mes cada fin de semana , puede irse y espero que este infortunado incidente no se vuelva a repetir.-

-no es justo , el empezó -

-silencio señorita Abadeer , o sera expulsada-al decir esto Simon le tapo la boca a Marceline evitando que siguiera hablando , pues conociéndola de seguro hubiesen echo que la expulsen de por vida.

-y señorita Bubbegum, se lo dejare pasar por que su padre es un buen amigo mio y se que en este momento esta de viaje, y no le agradara saber que su perfecta hija esta expulsada al defender a una estudiante recién llegada con problemas para controlar sus impulsos.-Bonnibel no dijo nada estaba tan enojada que si habría la boca acabaría en serios problemas , y lo de ella era mantenerse calmada y pensar bien las cosas, "ya llegara el momento de decirle sus verdades pero por ahora es mejor estar calmados", y tras ese pensamiento Bonnibel salio arrastrando a Marceline de la manga del suéter a lo que la pelinegra la miro interrogante, Simon solo las vio salir con cierta curiosidad para luego seguirlas pero la vos del subdirector lo detuvo.

-profesor Petrikov , siéntase afortunado al no expulsar a su sobrina, pero no habrá segundas oportunidades , espero y no se repita-dijo con palabras duras y frías.

-no se repetirá subdirector..Lich...me retiro-dicho esto serró la puerta tras de si, dejando al directo con Ash quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo callado sabiendo que su papi resolvería el problema.

- que sea la ultima vez , que haces otra de las tuyas , tienes suerte que el director no esta presente en este momento-habla duramente mientras revisaba unos documentos de su escritorio.

-es culpa de Abadeer, no tenia por que meterse entre mi Bonni y yo-dice este cual niño chiquito tocándose el ojo morado.

-sabes que la señorita Bubblegum no te hará caso, deja de ser tan caprichoso, hay muchos peces en el rio-habla soltando un suspiro de cansancio .

-me hará caso y sera mía , ya que si no es mía, no es de nadie- dice parándose en un movimiento brusco -¡OUCH!, ¡maldita Abadeer me las pagara!...-dice agarrándose la cintura adolorido

_**Mientras en la enfermería...**_

-¡eso arde!-

-deja de moverte Marceline , o no podre curarte bien-decía calmada mente, Bonnibel limpiándole la herida del labio inferior, la enfermera tenia otra persona que atender y Bonnibel tuvo que hacerse cargo de Marceline quien se negaba a ir a la enfermería, Bonnibel tubo que arrástrala prácticamente para que entrara,y quiso huir al enterarse que la enfermera estaba ocupada .

-es que arde , ademas ya te dije que estoy bien no tienes por que seguir haciendo eso-dice la pelinegra tomando delicadamente las manos de Bonnibel apartándola dulcemente para que dejase de limpiarle el labio.

-n-n-no estas bien , tienes la nariz rota y el labio partido y quien sabe donde mas tendrás moretones, no tenias por que enfrentar a Ash,es muy vengativo y ...-se le quedo viendo un momento-p-pues gracias por ayudarme-dice sonrojada apartando la mirada con el corazón a mil por hora.

- n-n-no me agradezcas alguien tenia que hacerlo , no es rey del colegio para hacer lo que se le venga en gana y menos forzar a los estudiantes, y como ya me siento mejor me largo- dice esta con la cara ardiéndole mientras torpemente se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba.

-ah, no claro que no tu no vas a ningún lado-decía tomándola de una oreja pero en un movimiento torpe de Marceline acabaron tropezando con la silla cayendo al suelo , quedando en una posición muy comprometedora , Bonnibel callo encima de Marceline quien esta casi que echa humo por los oídos de lo sonrojada que esta, y en cualquier momento se le saldrá el corazón de lo rápido que late.

-y-y-yo lo siento ,f-f-fue un accidente, yo..es-tartamudeaba Bonnibel mas roja que nunca tratando de levantarse pero en ese momento escuchan como la puerta se abre de par en par , mostrando a una Grumsa enojada .

-¡QUE HACEN APENAS SE CONOCEN Y YA ESTÁN EN ESAS Y EN LA ENFERMERÍA!-grita Grumosa horrorizada abanicándose con la mano a lo que las chicas no supieron que contestar estaban muy avergonzadas y mas con la suposición de Grumosa se quedaron sin habla.

-que sucede Grumosa por que demonios gri..tas-pregunta Flame entrando a la enfermería enmudeciendo al ver a las chicas en esa pose, un fuerte sonrojo la golpeo mientras volvía disimuladamente en sus pasos serrando lentamente la puerta.

-N-n-n-no es lo que parece se los juro-se defiende Marceline tratando de quitarse a Bonnibel de encima sin ser muy brusca , pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada asiéndole aterrizar una mano e uno de los pechos de Bonnibel quien se sonrojo mas fuertemente soltando una bofetada.

"PLAS"

-¡ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!-grita Bonnibel avergonzada mientras se levantaba a la velocidad de la luz y se paraba detrás de Grumosa quien tiene una cara de enfado aun mayor.

-¡T-T-TU FUISTE LA QUE ME CAYO ENCIMA! -dice Marceline aun sentada en el piso con una mano en su mejilla derecha mientras se la sobaba.

-¿que sucede aquí?-pregunta Simon entrando a la enfermería .

-¡QUE ESTA DELINCUENTE DE LA MODA SIN GUSTO ES UNA SÁDICA PERVERTIDA!-grita acusadora mente, Grumosa abrazando sobreprotectora a Bonnibel quien sigue sonrojada.

-¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! -se defiende la pelinegra levantándose del piso aun con la mano en su mejilla derecha, en donde claramente esta marcada la mano de Bonnibel.

-uno muy conveniente-habla Flame detrás del canoso profesor.

-fue un accidente nunca quise tocarle un..-hablaba la pelinegra aun muy sonrojada con las manos detrás de la cabeza.-p-pe...

-¡no lo digas!-la corta la peli rosada ocultando la cara en el hombro de Grumosa sumamente sonrojada.

-¿u-u-una que?-pregunta Simon haciéndose el desentendido.-bueno ya deberíamos regresar , las clases casi culminan-cambia de tema mientras sale de la enfermería jalando a Marceline por una oreja, bajo la mirada asesina de Grumosa y la cara picara de Flame , Bonnibel ni levanto la mirada del hombro de la morena ,era ya incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-ouch , Simon ya dije que fue un accidente-gruñe mientras arrastrada por los ya casi vacíos pasillos del colegio.

-no se de que me hablas- dice este levemente sonrojado nada mas imaginandose lo que solo lo mira con enfado.

de regreso al edificio ninguna cruzo palabra alguna, Marceline seguía sonrojada no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de haberle tocado un pecho a Bonnibel.

"me eh vuelto una pervertida"piensa hundiéndose mas en su asiento, sacudiendo la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos no propios de ella.

"soy una idiota,rayos sinceramente hoy no es mi día"piensa levantando la vista al retrovisor en donde choca con la mirada de Bonnibel quien la miraba fijamente , pero al ver los ojos de la pelinegra chocar con los suyos desvió la mirada rápidamente sonrojada.

"que vergüenza, debería disculparme no fue su culpa fue un accidente, no debí abofetearla ,ademas me defendió de Ash "pensaba Bonnibel con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-¿eh , chicas?... ya llegamos.-dice Simon ya que a pasado unos cinco minutos y ni Marceline ni Bonnibel se habían percatado de eso.

-oh si , lo siento -dice Bonnibel bajándose del coche seguida por Marceline quien comenzó a caminar con paso acelerado no quería ver a la peli rosada a la cara o ciertos pensamientos pervertidos inundarían su mente otra vez,Bonnibel solo la miro un poco triste creyendo que la pelinegra estaba enfadada"¿ y quien no?, defiendes a alguien que luego te paga con una bofetada"pensaba sintiéndose fatal, Simon noto el rostro triste de Bonnibel y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿me cuentas lo que paso? - pregunta serena mente Simon , la peli rosada lo mira nerviosa por un momento.

-pues veras ,c-cuando estábamos en la enfermería , Marceline tropezó y , pues...le caí encima y ...e-ella..pues-trata de decir echa una pelota de nervios algo avergonzada.

-entiendo y que es lo que te preocupa digo no pues , fue un accidente no creo que se alla enojado nomas por caerle encima.-

-no esta enojada por eso , la abofetee , por ..por tocarme ..u-un ..-

-¡UNA BUBI , ESA DELINCUENTE SÁDICA LE TOCO UNA BUBI! -grita exaltada Grumosa llegando al edificio junto a Flame.

-u-u-una...oh ...pues no creo que este enojada solo avergonzada-hablaba sonrojado Simon de todo lo que se imagino nunca se le paso eso por la mente.

-¿usted cree?-pregunta Bonnibel con algo mas de animo.

-por supuesto que si , solo tienen que hablar y ya-dice despreocupado llegando al ascensor del edificio.

-¡YO NO DEJARE QUE MI BONNI HABLE CON ESA PERVERTIDA!-escandaliza Grumosa tomando posesiva mente a Bonnibel del brazo , la peli rosa suspiro con resignación.

...

-fue solo un accidente no debería sentirme mal ¿no?, todos cometemos errores ,unos mas terribles y pervertidos que otros pero...¡ahg! por dios , soy una pervertida no puede ser , tengo que sacarme eso de la mente-dice frustrada la pelinegra hablando con Gunter quien solo bostezo , y salio de la habitación de la pelinegra con la gracia de todo gato.

-que buen apoyo , gato inútil-murmura entre dientes mientras rodaba en la cama quedando boca arriba , mirándose la mano "aquí estoy otra vez , pensando cosas indebidas"piensa mientras deja caer la mano directo a su rostro..mala idea el dolor volvió a hacerse presente en su nariz rota...

-h-h-hola , ¿puedo pasar?-habla la peli rosada sobresaltando a Marceline quien se cae de la cama.-oh cielos ,¿ estas bien?-pregunta preocupada al ver a Marceline en el piso.

-s-si estoy bien , que se te ofrece -dice esta levantándose como si nada hubiese pasado.

-bueno yo...quería disculparme por haberte abofeteado , de verdad que lo siento-dice cabizbaja Bonnibel.

-no te preocupes por eso , soy yo la que debería disculparme por mi culpa nos caimos-dice la pelinegra riendo nerviosamente.

-¿eso quiere decir que no estas enojada?-la pelinegra solo niega con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa, Bonnibel sin pensarlo le salto encima abrazándola feliz, la pelinegra quedo inmóvil con el corazón a punto de sufrir un infarto , mientras sentía un calorsito agradable en el estomago, duraron así por un rato hasta que cierto inoportuno rompe la magia.

-¡aww que lindo!-se enternece Simon desde el marco de la puerta sobresaltando a las chicas quienes se separan rápidamente sumamente sonrojadas.

-b-bueno yo me tengo que ir nos vemos-dicho esto besa la mejilla de Marceline quien se queda con cara de boba viendo salir a Bonnibel la cual se despide de Simon y desaparece por el lumbral de la puerta.

-no que no querías amigos oh , algo mas - sonríe maliciosamente Simon.

-sierra la boca Simon y sal de mi cuarto-dice avergonzada sacando a Simon de su habitación mientras este reía divertido ante la reacción de la pelinegra .

el canoso profesor no podía estar mas feliz , por fin y puede que su sobrina tenga una vida mejor aquí ,y con Bonnibel , puede que algo mas surja , a lo que el Simon sonreía feliz mientras bailaba con Gunter a quien no le gusto mucho la idea rasguñando a su canoso dueño.

Marceline en su habitación se sentía volar , experimentando sensaciones jamas vividas , y por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras sus pensamientos eran invadidos por cierta chica de cabellos rosados...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Espero y no haberlos aburrido con este capitulo que salio un poco largo e.e, perdonen los errores , y también espero que el capitulo aya sido de su agrado , gracias a los que me comentaron en el capitulo anterior no saben lo feliz que me hacen al darme su opinión y espero y perdonen los horrores que cometí , por cierto el apellido de Simon siempre me enreda jajaja pero ya se que es "Petrikov"y no "Petrikou" jejeje perdonen esa .**_

_**KONATA se despide (°3°)7 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hoooooooooooooola!, ¿como están?, espero que bien ,y los que no estén bien pues espero y se pongan bien x3, y para subirles el animo chan chan un capitulo mas de este fic xD, que espero y les guste .**_

_**N/A: hora de aventura no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**capitulo 3 :¡ llegan finn y jake!**_

en una habitación completamente blanca con decoraciones rosa, dormía plácidamente Bonnibel. soñando con un gran castillo echo de caramelo siendo ella la princesa y líder de ese hermoso y curioso lugar rodeado de casas y gente echa de caramelo y chocolate , donde una vampiresa sobrevolaba todas las noches cerca de su ventana con un bajo en forma de hacha siempre dedicándole una hermosa y romántica canción , era una vampiresa de cabellos negros y largos cuyo rostro no alcanzo a ver , pero se le parecía familiar , la vampiresa se acercaba mas a ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos frías y cálidas a la vez, mientras seguía cantando con una melodiosa vos ,acercando su rostro que seguía borroso pero claramente se distinguía un sonrisa brillante y encantadora , sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia , la vampiresa tenia la intención de besar a la princesa quien solo se dejo llevar acercando su rostro al igual que la seductora vampiresa , sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y la única palabra que salio de la boca de Bonnibel fue "¿Marceline?" dicho en un susurro para casi unir sus labios...

"BEP,BEP,BEP"

el sonido del despertador la hizo volver de su mundo de sueños trayendo a la peli rosa, de vuelta al mundo real, con algo de pesadez estira un brazo hasta su mesita de noche apagando el dichoso aparato que no dejaba de sonar,con un gran bostezo se levanta de la cama mientras se estiraba y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

-que sueño mas raro-decía esta mientras sentía como las cálidas gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo-¿por que dije su nombre?-se preguntaba con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas mientras suspiraba , al recordar el sueño casi tan real que hizo latir su corazón a mas no poder , el casi beso en el que dijo el nombre de la pelinegra ,sin entender por que,aunque algo muy adentro de ella deseaba que la misteriosa vampiresa en realidad fuera Marceline.

saliendo de la ducha ,fue hasta su closet de ropa , tomo el conjunto que usaría ese día , se vistió y bajo al comedor en donde su mayordomo y amigo mentita , como ella le llamaba le tenia servido el desayuno.

-buenos días señorita Bubblegum-habla cortes mientras hacia una reverencia.

-buenos días,Peppermint sabes que no tienes que ser tan cortes conmigo -dice alegremente la peli rosada,sentándose en el comedor para empezar su desayuno sin dejar de sonreír.

-puedo saber que es lo que la tiene tan contenta esta mañana?-pregunta con una sonrisa algo picara , desde hace ya días que ve a la joven chica ,con una sonrisa muy radiante de oreja a oreja ,y no pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo invadiera , y tampoco puede evitar pensar que esa sonrisa se deba a alguien en particular.-bueno casi todas la mañanas ,quien sera el afortunado-dice mientras veía a Bonnibel con curiosidad.

Bonnibel no pudo evitar sonrojarse "tan obvia soy"pensaba la chica al mirar a su mayordomo quien tiene una mirada picarona.

-no se de que hablas -dice retomando su compostura y terminaba de desayunar-ya me voy o se me hará tarde nos vemos Peppermint-dice y le da un abrazo a el mayordomo quien lo recibió con gusto, para luego salir a toda velocidad del apartamento y dirigirse al de su canoso profesor que quedaba a unas cuantas puertas del suyo.

caminaba en busca de la puerta de Simon mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos,y recordaba la pregunta de mentita , "¿de verdad que siempre estoy de buen humor en las mañanas es normal en mi? , ¿no?",jugaba con sus manos nerviosa, la verdad su sonrisa se agrando desde que cierta pelinegra llego al edificio , hace ya 4 semanas dese eso , y en todo ese tiempo había intentado conocer mas a la pelinegra , cosa que le resultaba difícil, Marceline es muy serrada y siempre desaparece a la hora del almuerzo , y los fines de semana tiene que limpiar el Gimnasio,y los días libres suele desaparecer , solo la ve en clase y en los pasillos en los que suele tener una "admiradora" cerca, eso era otra cosa desde el día de la pelea con Ash , se había conseguido admiradores ya que nadie había puesto tan mal al idiota ese , duro unas semanas en una silla de ruedas tratando de dar lastima cosa que no resulto muy bien chicas que gustaban de el ahora persiguen a la pelinegra , la acosaban todo el tiempo , no había momento de paz para la pelinegra , era algo que la hacia enojar no soporta ver como Marceline se sonroja con otra persona sin entender por que, pero aun así sentía que algo la oprimía al ver a Marceline tartamudear cada vez que esta nerviosa o avergonzada con otra chica.

-tengo que conseguir acercarme mas a ella-murmuraba Bonnibel deteniéndose al frente de la puerta del canoso profesor tocando el timbre, al no recibir respuesta supuso que el canoso hombre estaría corriendo detrás de Gunter como era común esas mañanas.y no se equivoco al girar el picaporte de la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con el pobre profesor andando de un lado a otro recogiendo documentos del piso.

-¡Buenos días Simon!-saluda alegremente Bonnibel entrando al apartamento del canoso.

-buenos días , Bonni-dice este agitado caminado de un lado a otro recogiendo libros y papeles del piso que Gunter había regado la noche anterior, cuando estaba en el estudio del canoso hombre.

-¿Marceline ya esta lista?-pregunta la peli rosada siguiendo con la mirada a Simon , quien se acomodaba el traje y el cabello a la vez que recogía el desastre echo por Gunter.

-¡AH!,¡ RAYOS OLVIDE DESPERTARLA!-habla exasperado el canoso hombre mientras se daba una palmada en la frente-¿podrías , despertarla por mi?, gracias-pregunta este sin esperar respuesta mientras se perdía de vista por el lumbral de la puerta de la cocina en donde hay un camino de papeles rasgados.

Bonnibel trago saliva pesadamente, nunca había entrado en la habitación de Marceline, y era algo que la ponía nerviosa y a la vez la alegraba significaría conocer algo mas de la pelinegra, caminando con las piernas como gelatina subió las escaleras y se paro en frente de la puerta que se supone que es la de la habitación de Marceline ,con manos temblorosas tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro lentamente, encontrándose con una habitación obscura y algo desordenada , decorada con toda clase de afiches de bandas de rock y discos viejos ,un closet la mesita de noche,un televisor y una consola de videojuegos junto a un reproductor de música y en una esquina esta un estuche de una guitarra o bajo , no logra distinguir de que , pero su corazón comienza a latir rápidamente al recordar fragmentos de su sueño en donde la misteriosa figura de la vampiresa tocaba un instrumento que no logra recordar,dejando le una extraña sensación en el estomago , y al otro lado esta la cama en donde claramente se puede ver un bulto completamente cubierto por las sabanas,Bonnibel se acerco viendo por donde coloca cada pie , un montón de hojas de cuaderno están regadas por todas partes al igual que zapatos , ropa , algunos discos de música y algunos videojuegos.

-nunca creí que Marceline fuera tan desordenada-habla divertida en vos baja,acercándose a la cama en donde descansa la pelinegra, empezando a jalar lentamente la manta que la cubría .-hey Marceline , despierta-habla moviendo a la pelinegra quien solo gruño algo así como"sal de aquí Simon y déjame dormir"para darse vuelta y darle la espalda a la peli rosada.

-Marceline arriba o llegaremos tarde, y no soy Simon soy Bonnibel- habla esta paciente ,la pelinegra se coloco un almohada en la cabeza gruñendo sin haber escuchado nada.

- Marceline, Marce,Marcy,¡MARCELINE ABADEER LEVÁNTATE QUE LLEGAREMOS TARDE!-ese grito basto para que la pelinegra se levantara asustada cayéndose al piso, desconcertada y todavía soñolienta.

-¿que , que paso Simon por que me despiertas...así?- dice Marceline cual niño pequeño , mientras se frotaba los ojos y un bostezo se le escapaba,Bonnibel no pudo mas que enternecerse con la imagen,agachándose a su altura pelliscandole la nariz, hay fue cuando la pelinegra cayo en cuenta de que la persona que la había despertado no era su canoso tío, si no la peli rosada que la miraba divertida.

-no soy Simon -dice divertida por la cara de desconcierto de Marceline quien trataba de decir algo, mas nada salia de su boca.

-y-ya me di cuenta-tartamudea Marceline sonrojada , mientras evitaba ver a los ojos a Bonnibel se levantaba torpemente. Bonnibel solo amplio su sonrisa le encantaba cada vez que Marceline tartamudeaba.

-ya es tarde date prisa -habla la peli rosada saliendo de la habitación de Marceline.

-c-claro-dice mientras corre hacia el baño, en realidad había escuchado la vos de Bonnibel entre sueños , pero pensó que solo era eso..un sueño.

"que desastre de habitación y Bonnibel tuvo que verlo así "eso era lo que preocupaba a la pelinegra mientras a tiempo récord se desvestía y se duchaba a la vez que se lavaba los dientes.

...

por suerte para Simon , Marceline se había preparado en tiempo récord , y aunque iban retrasados por lo menos no tardarían mas de la cuenta , aun así el tiempo es oro, a una velocidad envidiada por sonic subieron al Mustang del canoso ,saliendo a toda mecha del estacionamiento .

...

llegaron al colegio justo a tiempo para entrar a clases una vez mas sin cruce de palabras entre la pelinegra y la peli rosa,quienes al llegar tomaron caminos distintos para ir a sus respectivas clases, eso desanimaba mucho a Bonnibel quien una vez mas suspiro caminando a paso acelerado descuidada por el pasillo,tan descuidada que acabo chocando con alguien.

-lo siento la verdad , no te vi yo de verdad que lo siento , espero y no te hayas lastimado-se disculpaba un chico rubio de mediana estatura con aire infantil , estirando una mano para ayudar a Bonnibel quien acabo en el piso.

-no te disculpes fue mi culpa, iba algo distraída-aseguraba Bonnibel aceptando gustosamente la mano del chico quien no dejaba de mirarla con adoración.

-¿mnnn, disculpa tengo algo en la cara?-pregunta Bonnibel tocándose el rostro.

-oh,o no claro que no , es solo que , pareces un princesa salida de algún cuento mágico- hablaba el chico sonrojando a Bonnibel.

-oh, bueno gracias-contesta nerviosa empezando a caminar nuevamente hasta su clase.

-¿espera, c-como te llamas? -la detiene el chico algo nervioso.

-Bonnibel-dice esta para seguir corriendo hasta su clase , que ya debió haber comenzado.

-Bonnibel...-susurra el chico con cara de bobalicón enamorado soltando un largo suspiro.

-eh Finn, y esa cara , hermanito no me digas que ya te cayeron mal los frijoles-pregunta un chico de cabellos dorado cenizo, parándose frente a su rubio hermano quien sigue con cara de estar en otro lado.

-¿Finn?-insiste el chico-¡FINN REVERENDO INÚTIL VUELVE A LA TIERRA DE LOS VIVOS!- grita a todo pulmón en el oído del rubio para acto seguido reír a mas no poder por la patética expresión del chico.

-¿que , quieres dejarme sordo , jake? -menciona enojado mientras se ponía un mano en el oído derecho.

-jajajajajajajaja, vamos no crees que fue divertido jajajjjaja..-dice si poder parar de reír, pero al ver la expresión de su rubio hermano , trato de aguantarse-cof, cof, venga busquemos nuestro salón que es el primer día y, ya estamos llegando tarde-dice serio y con expresión de chulo haciendo reír a Finn.

-¿pero que demonios haces? ajjajajajaja- pregunta tratando de contener la risa.

- ¿que, que hago? , trato de parecer un galán de novela, ¿a que lo estoy logrando?-contesta este sacando "músculos"y trasero.

-deja de hacer eso , amigo es raro-dice Finn dándose una palmada en la frente.

-raro no , sexy-habla con vos ruda mientras seguía posando.

-llegaremos tarde zopenco-menciona el rubio jalando por la camisa a su raro hermano en busca del salón de ciencias.

...

-bien chicos a correr , vamos cinco minutos trotando al rededor de la cancha de baloncesto-ordenaba un formado hombre de aspecto rudo haciendo correr a los alumnos.

-¿y por que no corre el también?-murmuraba Marceline comenzando a trotar, por lo bajo para no ser escuchada , cosa que no consiguió .

-por que es el profesor , así de simple -contesta una chica con apariencia japonesa apareciendo a un lado de la pelinegra quien se sobresalto y volteaba a verla con curiosidad.

-oh,jejeje rayos no querías que nadie escuchara eso , -Marceline solo se rascaba nerviosa la nuca mientras reía trotando junto a la misteriosa chica, que si bien veía clases con ella , no recordaba haberla visto jamas.

-eh , disculpa, ¿quien eres?-pregunta Marceline sintiéndose estúpida.

-oh , jeje es normal que no me conozcas , no te juntas mucho con los demás.-dice con una gran sonrisa la chica-mi nombre es Lady Rainicorn, un placer , -responde luego muy amistosa.

-un placer conocerte jeje-dice esta dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa a la chica-, que despistada, mi nombre es...-se presentaba Marceline pero fue interrumpida por la otra chica.

-Marceline Abadeer,lo se , te volviste muy conocida desde el incidente con Ash- menciona jadeando mientras seguía trotando junto a la pelinegra la cual la mira sorprendida , si había tenido una que otra "admiradora"siguiéndola a todas partes o bien acosándola cosa que le molestaba, eso era otra cosa del por que cada vez que se arma de valor para charlar con Bonnibel siempre perdía la oportunidad y al final acababa evitándola luego de que el valor se esfumara dejando el sentimiento de inseguridad muy propio de ella, pero no sabia que era tan conocida como para que una persona con la que no había hablado jamas la conociera.

-¿en serio?, pues no lo sabia -dice suspirando pesadamente Marceline , no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención .

-¡HEY ABADEER !-grita un vos ronca haciendo voltear a la pelinegra,la cual recibe un balonaso en la cara.

-buena puntería Ash-hablaba el fortachon amigo del chico , quien tenia una cara burlesca al ver a Marceline con las manos en la nariz.

-¿estas bien?-pregunta preocupada Lady revisando con cuidado , la cara a la pelinegra.

-si estoy bien , pero ese inútil no lo estará -antes de que Marceline lograra dar un paso , el profesor había echo sonar el silbato llamando su atención.

-bien chicos compartiremos cancha con otro grupo así que compórtense-hablaba fuertemente el profesor haciéndole señas a los chicos del otro grupo,quienes iban entrando al gimnasio, a Marceline se le tiñeron las mejillas de rojo al ver a Bonnibel entre el grupo en traje de gimnasia haciendo babear a mas de un morboso ,"pervertida"se regaño mentalmente volteando rápidamente el rostro, la peli rosa ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la pelinegra estaba en el gimnasio, o eso creía Marceline.

-Marceline, te sangra la nariz-dice preocupada la chica japonesa , tomando entre sus manos delicadamente el rostro de la pelinegra provocando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ,acto seguida saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empieza a limpiarle la sangre con sumo cuidado, voltea disimuladamente al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en su espalda , pudo ver a la peli rosa con los ojos casi prendidos en fuego viéndolas fijamente , cosa que la puso nerviosa apresurándose en terminarle de limpiarla la nariz a marceline.

-gracias, aunque no tenias por que , estropeaste el pañuelo- dice esta algo avergonzada, a lo que la chica solo negó con una brillante sonrisa.

-no te preocupes , es solo un pañuelo-menciona quitando importancia al asunto , mientras caminaba hacia el profesor quien los llamaba.

-lo repondré-dice siguiendo a la chica japonesa quien tiene un sonrisa de resignación.

-vale , chicos esto es lo que aremos yo..-el profesor fue interrumpido por dos jóvenes que entraban algo agitados.

-sentimos llegar tarde, nos perdimos-hablaba un chico rubio llegando hasta el profesor quien los miraba enojados.

-¡impuntuales le darán treinta vueltas a la cancha , ahora!-grita el profesor.

-p-pero nos perdimos , apenas y llegamos hoy-se excusa el chico que responde al nombre de Jake.

-ah, ustedes son los estudiantes de intercambio-pregunta mas comprensivo el profesor a lo que los chicos asintieron nerviosamente.

-bueno,¡VEINTE VUELTAS POR SE NUEVOS, VAMOS A CORRER , QUE ESAS VUELTAS NO SE DARÁN SOLAS!.-grita y los hermanos sin pensarlo mucho empezaron a correr.

...

-hey , Bonni, que hay como as estado-la saluda Ash con una sonrisa cínica.

-aléjate de mi , no quiero verte-dice esta alejándose del molesto chico.

-vamos, princesa, perdóname eso no volverá a pasar,fue solo un impulso , la verdad que yo no quería tratarte así.

- no volverás a tratarla así , por que no tendrás la oportunidad-habla Marceline pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bonnibel,sobresaltándola.

-tu, no te metas -berrea mordaz el chico.

-si me meto,ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos-dice y camina junto a Bonnibel hacia la chica japonesa ,enojando a Ash quien solo dio media vuelta y camino hasta sus amigotes ya tendría su venganza...y Bonnibel seria suya.

por otro lado Marceline no sabia en que momento había abrazado a la peli rosa , cosa que no le desagradaba pero ahora estaba muy nerviosa .

-gracias-menciona Bonnibel algo avergonzada y seria.

-n-no hay problema-dice esta quitando el brazo de los hombros de Bonnibel y preparada para irse con un sonrojo muy notorio , pero la peli rosa la detuvo.

-Marceline , ¿por que me has estado evitando ? -pregunta algo triste Bonnibel sorprendiendo a Marceline quien no sabe bien que decir mientras veía fijamente los ojos de Bonnibel.

-p-p-pues..-trataba de decir perdida en los azules ojos de la peli rosada.

-¿no te agrado?-pregunta cabizbaja Bonnibel.

- ...-

al no recibir respuesta da media vuelta con un nudo en la garganta dispuesta a marcharse, pero la pelinegra la detiene sujetándole la mano.

-no digas eso, claro que me agradas , eres la persona mas linda y amable que eh conocido en toda mi podrida vida, pero no es conveniente que te juntes con alguien como yo-decía regalando le una sonrisa algo amarga , su pasado le seguía pasando factura.

-que quieres decir con "alguien como yo", eres una persona con inseguridades , todos las tenemos ,le temes a relacionarte con las demás personas ,es normal tenerle miedo a lo que no conoces ,Marceline quiero conocer mas de ti ,ser tu amiga , permite me conocerte , no todo es tan malo como parece hay que conocer,darse oportunidades-hablaba con seguridad la chica sorprendiendo una vez mas a la pelinegra , quien no sabia que decir , todo lo que decía Bonnibel es verdad , simplemente tenia miedo. Marceline solo se quedo en silencio, no tenia nada que decir ,la peli rosa sin previo aviso entrelaza su mano con la de Marceline guiándola hacia donde sus compañeras la miraban expectantes, la pelinegra estuvo apunto de protestar pero un apretón de Bonnibel en señal de que no estuviera nerviosa , le hizo descartar la idea , dejándose simplemente llevar .

por otro lado Finn miraba curioso la imagen,la chica de cabello rosado era una hermosura , un ángel ante sus ojos ,quería hacercarse , y cuando Ash la estaba molestando estuvo a punto de intervenir , pero la chica pelinegra fue mas rápida quitando le, la oportunidad de hablar una vez mas con la chica,Bonnibel,ese nombre no saldría de la cabeza del chico por mucho tiempo. veía como la peli rosada , tomaba de la mano a la pelinegra guiándola hasta ,supone el chico sus amigas , viendo a la pelinegra sonrojarse mientras las chicas no dejaban de hacerle preguntas , la peli rosa aun seguía sujetando su mano de manera posesiva con una amplia sonrisa .

"esa chica es un encanto,tengo que acercarme a ella"pensaba el chico armándose de valor.

-tierra llamando a Finn-imitaba el sonido de una radio Jake,sacando a su rubio hermano de sus pensamientos -¿que tanto miras?-pregunta curioso después al ver a su hermano suspirar por décima vez.

-un ángel de cabello rosa- decía en un suspiro el chico.

-un ángel de chicle-menciona Jake viendo a la chica hablar con las otras.

-un ángel dulce-decía tierna mente Finn suspirando nuevamente.

-déjate de cursiladas hermano , enfermas-hablaba Jake viendo con desagrado a su hermano.

-cállate, ahora vuelvo hablare con esa chica-dice con seguridad.

-ok,solo después no vuelvas llorando-dice este sin darle mayor importancia mientras le daba un trago a su agua.

...

-¿Marceline, por que tienes la piel tan blanca?-pregunta una chica con curiosidad mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelinegra,cosa que no le gusto para nada a Bonnibel quien aparto sin pensar la mano de la chica , ganándose un mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus compañeras.

-es mía no la tocan-dice en un puchero abrazando a la pelinegra haciéndola sonrojar.

-aww, Bonnibel no seas egoísta , yo también quiero abrazarla-dicen sus amigas en tono infantil , viéndolas con ternura.

-no, solo yo puedo abrazarla- dice abrazando mas fuerte a la pelinegra .

-Bonnie, déjanos abrazarla-dicen haciendo pucheros sus amigas.

-n-no soy un oso de peluche-tartamudea Marceline, ganándose un "¡aww que tierna!" por parte de las chicas.

-tienes razón no eres una oso de peluche, eres mas bien , una vampiresa a la que dan ganas de abrazar-dice una chica agarrando un brazo de marceline , ganándose una mirada de disgusto por parte de Bonnibel-vamos Bonnie no me mires así, presta un rato a Marcy-Bonnibel le iba a contestar ,pero escucho una vos familiar llamándola.

-mira, te llama tu enamorado,ve que nosotras cuidamos bien a Marcy-hablan las chicas empujando a Bonnibel hasta el chico que la llamaba , para posteriormente abrazar a la pelinegra hasta casi asfixiarla.

Bonnibel miraba con disgusto a las chicas que abrazaban a su pelinegra,si su pelinegra , le estaba gustando aunque suene egoísta sentirse que es dueña de Marceline,y mas con esta oportunidad de acercarse mas a la pelinegra se había alegrado mucho ,iba regresar pero el chico rubio volvió a llamarla.

-h-h-hey Bonnibel , me preguntaba, si , pues bueno aceptarias ir al cine conmigo-proponía el chico echo un pelota de nervios , sin darse cuenta que Bonnibel no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

-eh, ¿que, disculpa que dijiste?-pregunta Bonnibel algo avergonzada al no prestarle atención al chico.

-q-que si querías ir conmigo al cine este fin de semana , están presentando una película buenísima y pues ...quisiera que fueras conmigo-pregunta nuevamente mirando fijamente a la chica esperando expectante una respuesta.

-b-bueno yo ,no tengo nada que hacer el fin de semana y pues..-trataba de decir la peli rosa mirando fijamente a las chicas que no dejan de acosar a Marceline.

-perfecto te paso buscando a las cuatro este sábado nos vemos-sin esperar otra cosa el chico sale corriendo feliz , hasta llegar junto a su hermano.

-p-pero si ni siquiera sabes donde vivo-murmura sin moverse de su sitio.

-¡eres tan linda Marcy!-escucha hablar a una de sus compañeras , haciéndola reaccionar .

-¡he, dije que solo yo puedo abrazarla!-gruñe esta corriendo hacia sus compañeras.

...

las clases habían transcurrido rápidamente para una pelinegra y peli rosa , que sin saberlo ese día un vinculo inquebrantable las había unido , y desde ese día serian incapaces de separarse, pues sus destinos se cruzaron para no volver a perderse...

_**Continuara...**_

_**espero y el capitulo les haya gustado , y si algo no les gusto díganmelo , criticas y amenazas son bien recibidas xD agradezco a los que me comentaron son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo , y también a los que solo leen gracias!,se les quiere y también son bien recibido los consejos para mejorar mi forma de escribir,sigo siendo una inexperta.**_

_**Konata se despide (/0w0)/ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, bueno antes que nada me disculpo con todos por mis errores de ortografía MUY notables en los capítulos anteriores. u.u**_

_**N/A: Hora de aventura ni sus personajes me pertenecen estos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**_

_**Capitulo 4: ¿Qué rayos me ocurre…?**_

_**P/D: **__me disculpo con los que leyeron que decía "5" xB me había equivocado ._. , sin mas espero y les guste y cualquier cosa que no les agrade díganmelo y tratare de corregirlo y si ven que el capitulo va muy "deprisa" avísenme que a decir verdad tarde bastante tratando en pensar el capitulo ya que soy muy indecisa e insegura lo escribí como 3 veces u.u tiendo a enredarme muy rápido xD._

Todos alguna vez hemos sonreído por recuerdos y siempre dejamos en nuestros rostros esa sonrisa boba por cada uno de ellos, ese deseo de repetir una y otra vez el que nos hace más feliz. Para Marceline los recuerdos más felices no son los de su vida en Nocheósfera, la cual había empeorado a partir de la muerte de sus padres; ya después de eso ninguno era digno de recordar, para la pelinegra era difícil describirlo. Las sensaciones de que siempre perteneció a ese círculo, aunque le cueste creerlo por primera vez en mucho tiempo puede decir sin ese eje de inseguridad ni desconfianza. Amigos que aunque no sean algunos los más normales del mundo (Grumosa) están ahí para lo que sea, la pelinegra se había logrado integrar muy bien con la pelirroja y la morena quien aunque no lo diga , se alegra de haber conocido a la vaga sin gustos , aunque a veces la saque de sus casillas.

Su mundo mejoró desde que Bonnibel se había empeñado en entablar una amistad con ella, cosa que consiguió y se habían vuelto inseparables, siempre las veían juntas en la hora del almuerzo, en algunas clases la pelinegra dejaba de sentarse en el último puesto , por estar junto a la chica más baja, los fines de semana la peli rosa se inventaba cualquier cosa solo por pasar el rato juntas , siempre pasaban horas hablando de todo y nada a la vez , risas y demás cosas habían conseguido que la pelinegra sonriera de la nada .

— ¡Vamos Marceline! ¡Será divertido!—canturreaba Simon tratando de convencer a su sobrina mientras jugaba con Gunter en la habitación de la pelinegra, Bonnibel como todo fin de semana había hecho planes pero distintos esta vez ya que quería ir de compras y a la pelinegra no le había agradado mucho la idea. Esta solo soltó un bufido de total enfado viendo correr a su tío de un lado al otro con Gunter, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que su tío se divirtiera de manera infantil con el gato, pero correr frente al televisor dificultándole la vista era otra cosa, estaba casi que echaba humo por las orejas, sabía que Simon lo hacía adrede, así que tenía que mantenerse relajada. Era un lindo fin de semana , no tenía que limpiar el gimnasio, porque simplemente el "castigo" ya había caducado y de ahora en adelante , tendría los fines de semana libres como siempre debió ser, así que no iba a dejar que su chiflado tío le echase a perder el día y sencillamente trataba de ignorar al viejo loco.

—No , Simon ya te dije que no, no pienso ir de compras con Bonnibel , Flame y mucho menos con Grumosa ,sería el acabose de mi paciencia.—decía algo exasperada mientras trataba de prestarle atención a un videojuego en el que iba perdiendo, por culpa de su canoso tío ,que no dejaba de pararse al frente de la pantalla.

—Tú nunca has tenido paciencia Marceline— le reprochó el canoso mientras desconectaba el televisor, ya que su plan de fastidiarle la vista no había resultado.

— ¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡SIMOON! ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE PASAR EL NIVEL!—se quejaba esta, sin siquiera moverse de su sitio, viendo con dolor su pantalla apagada.

—Me importa un cuerno, pasaras el nivel en otro momento, ahora arréglate que le diré a Bonnibel que, con gusto las acompañarás—habla el canoso hombre echando a correr fuera de la habitación.

— ¡NO! ¡SIMON! ¡NO LE DIRÁS NADA! ¡NO PIENSO IR!—gritó Marceline corriendo tras su tío, quien al ver correr a su sobrina apresuró el paso.

Por otro lado una chica peli rosa estaba muy motivada mientras se arreglaba frente al espejo, ya que saldría con sus amigas de compras, y esperaba que Marceline las acompañara. Hace algunos días que había logrado hacerse amiga de la pelinegra y ahora pasaban más tiempo juntas, así que no dudó en preguntarle a Simon si Marceline podría acompañarlas al centro comercial. El canoso dijo que no habría ningún problema, pero lo poco que logró conocer a Marceline en esos días, y pues, sabía que no sería fácil convencerla aunque aun así estaba motivada pues estaba segura que el canoso profesor lograría hacer algo al respecto y ahora solo le quedaba esperar.

"wof, wof"—ladraba su pequeña mascota desde la sala, a lo que Bonnibel se sorprendió ya que perro casi nunca ladraba dentro, a menos que tuviese visitas… inesperadas.

—Eh, Ciencia, ¿a quién le ladras?— pregunta la peli rosa como si el perro de verdad le fuese a contestar.

Bajaba las escaleras a paso apresurado al escuchar un escándalo en la planta baja (son apartamentos bastante grandes xD), precisamente en la sala, en donde se encontró al canoso forcejeando con Marceline la cual estaba encima de este tratando de cerrarle la boca, parados en la abierta puerta del apartamento de la peli rosa. Ante esto Bonnibel (con voz autoritaria por supuesto) logro hacer que ambos dejaran de, prácticamente pelear, quedando uno al lado del otro.

—A ver ¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó la peli rosa , colocando los brazos en jarra mientras intercalaba la mirada entre el canoso y la peli negra , quien iba a decir algo pero el canoso logró taparle la boca a tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Bonnie, solo venía a decirte que Marceline con gusto te acompañaría a ti y a tus amigas—decía Simon con una enorme sonrisa, mientras arrastraba fuera del apartamento a su sobrina a la vez que con una mano le cubría la boca. La pelinegra trataba de decir algo inaudible y Bonnibel solo los siguió con la mirada algo confusa por lo que acababa de pasar, pero es mejor no preguntar, así que con todos los ánimos del mundo regresó a terminarse de arreglar mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había pegado desde hace ya un tiempo.

...

— ¿Simon por qué demonios hiciste eso?—preguntaba la pelinegra algo irritada mientras el canoso no dejaba de darle ropa que el aprobaba como "presentable". —Sabes que no pienso ir. —sentenció luego.

— Marcy, no seas una aguafiestas, pareces un murciélago todo el día encerrada, tienes que probar cosas nuevas. —hablaba el canoso mientras rebuscaba en el closet de la pelinegra.

— ¡El juego que apagaste era nuevo!— se queja la pelinegra mientras la ropa que le pasaba su canoso tío, ella la devolvía al closet.

—Hablo de que respires aire fresco—explicó Simon sacando la ropa que la pelinegra devolvía al closet.

— ¡tengo una bombona de oxigeno con mascarilla!— chilló esta mientras seguía devolviendo la ropa que Simon sacaba.

— ¿¡Quieres dejar de quejarte y alistarte de una buena vez!?—habló en voz alta el canoso empujando a su sobrina al cuarto de baño.

Marceline luego de mucho, pero mucho protestar al final no le quedó de otra que aceptar acompañar a las chicas al centro comercial. De no hacerlo Simon no la dejaría en paz todo el santo fin de semana, así que luego de su rápida ducha, se vistió con la ropa que Simon había escogido por ella la cual consistía en un pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa musculosa blanca con el logotipo de AC/DC, unas botas rojas, y una chaqueta de cuero de las que usan los rockeros. Una mirada rápida en el espejo la hizo soltar un pesado suspiro, ante los ojos de Marceline se veía patética, pero la verdad era que no le quedaba nada mal… el negro le va bien.

— ¿Estás lista Marce Marce?—preguntó alegremente Simon entrando con Gunter encima de la cabeza a la habitación de la pelinegra, esta solo lo volteo a ver con cara de querer asesinarlo.

—Quita esa cara mi pequeño murciélago de la pereza, te ves increíble, ahora lárgate— decía Simon empujando a su sobrina fuera de la habitación para posteriormente sacarla del apartamento.

— ¡Simon, me las pagaras!—grita enojada la pelinegra mientras golpeaba la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista Marcy?—preguntó tímidamente Bonnibel, apareciendo detrás de la pelinegra.

— ¿eh, c—claro y Flame y Grumosa? —pregunta sobresaltada y algo nerviosa hablando de manera rápida.

—Deben estar por llegar—respondió igual de nerviosa mientras un silencio las envolvía. No se trataba de un silencio incómodo, sino un silencio diferente… uno en el que las palabras sobran y con la sola presencia de la otra es más que suficiente para traer tranquilidad. Los nervios desaparecen y solo se escucha el latir de los corazones y sus respiraciones.

— ¡¿se quedaran así todo el día?!—preguntó Flame aclarándose la garganta. Había llegado hace como unos cinco minutos y ninguna de las dos había reaccionado.

— ¿eh? ¡Que! No. ¿Dónde está Lumpy?—preguntó Bonnibel algo avergonzada. Quien sabe desde cuando se habrían quedado en ese silencio perdidas en el tiempo y el espacio.

— ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡LA QUE LAS SALVARA DEL MAL GUSTO DE LA MODA Y LAS GUIARÁ POR EL BUEN CAMINO DEL GLAMOUR Y...!¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ ALIMAÑA CON MAL GUSTO?—gritaba alegremente Grumosa, para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Marceline quien solo la vio indiferente como si nunca hubiese llegado.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Marceline ignorando olímpicamente a Grumosa quien la miró indignada.

—Claro—responden Flame y Bonnibel a la vez, caminando junto a la pelinegra.

—TRAIDORAS, COMO OSAN IGNORAR A LA DIVA—protestó Grumosa enojada— ¡ESPÉRENME, NO DEJEN A LA DIVA ATRÁS!—gritó al darse cuenta que las chicas la habían dejado hablando sola, empezando a correr tras de ellas.

...

Tomaron un taxi rumbo al centro comercial más cercano aunque eso no significó que fuera más sencillo. Al llegar, Marceline notó la extravagancia en algunas tiendas, aunque en el resto fue algo que ella consideraba normal (sin extravagancias ni nada de esas cosas). A pesar de ello se veía mucho la elegancia y la clase en la ropa. En ese momento fue donde Flame y Bonnibel entraron primero, arrastrando con ellas a Marceline, quien tras dar un fuerte suspiro se preparaba para el largo día que sería.

— ¿Qué tal me queda? - preguntó Bonnibel probándose un vestido rosa bastante sexy. Marceline estaba a punto de sufrir un derrame nasal. Después de eso la peli rosa se probó como cuatro vestidos más, los cuales le quedaron esplendidos.

— ¡Te queda estupendo! - dijo Marceline de forma sincera mientras miraba con adoración a Bonnibel, provocando que ésta se sonrojara.

— ¿De verdad? - preguntó tímidamente con la cara enrojecida.

— ¡De verdad! ¡Te queda increíble! - dijo Marcy con una brillante sonrisa. Después de ello Bonnibel regresó al probador mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa por igual, sólo que más tímida.

—Le quedan hermosos... - susurró la peli negra mientras lanzaba un suspiro algo soñador. Realmente su imaginación la estaba pasando en grande.

— ¡Marceline! ¡Ven un momento! - se escuchó. Era la voz de Flame llamando a la pelinegra desde otra parte de la tienda. Ésta se levantó con algo de torpeza por tanto tiempo de estar sentada en uno de los bancos cerca de los probadores (lo cual había ocasionado que se le durmieran las piernas). Ese mismo malestar le provocó un caminar algo torpe y tambaleante pero eso no le impidió llegar hacia Flame, la cual tenía como 10 vestidos listos para probarse. Marceline la veía con algo de pereza mientras Flame le entregaba cada vestido y la arrastraba hasta uno de los probadores donde tuvo que pasar uno por uno los vestidos a Flame, la cual se los probaba. No se podía negar que le quedaban perfectos; estampaban muy bien su esculpida figura.

— ¿Y qué tal me queda este Marcy? - preguntaba Flame probándose su noveno vestido a lo que Marceline contestó: — ¡Te queda perfecto! - Lo aseguró mientras se estiraba y trataba de relajar sus músculos engarrotados de las piernas. Demasiado tiempo de pie tampoco era bueno.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo, Marceline... Vamos, dime la verdad - decía Flame haciendo pucheros mientras tomaba el brazo de Marceline para luego comenzar a hacer berrinche como niña pequeña.

—P-pero si te digo la verdad. Todo lo que te pones te queda bien - habló nerviosa Marceline, ganándose una mirada de "no te creo" por parte de Flame. Marcy sólo atinó a suspirar después de ese gesto.

— ¡Vaga sin gusto! ¡Ven aquí un momento! - sin previo aviso Grumosa jaló del cuello de la chaqueta a Marceline y la llevó hasta los probadores de la parte extravagante del lugar. Vestidos y carteras llamativas estaban en manos de la chica que acompañaba a Grumosa.

— ¡¿Qué sucede!? - se quejó Marceline mientras era arrastrada por Grumosa, la cual caminaba demasiado rápido para tener tacones puestos.

—Vas a decirme que te parecen. Es una prueba para ver si puedes ser salvada del mal gusto. Si no lamentaré decir "la perdimos". - dijo Grumosa con preocupación fingida.

—Si te soy sincera, no sé si vas al circo de visita... - calló al ver la cara desatendida de Grumosa - ... o como uno de los payasos.

Al decir eso salió lo más rápido posible para estar fuera del alcance de la diva.

—¡TU NO TIENES REMEDIO!—Gritó la morena enfadada—Deme este— le dijo luego a la chica quien le entrego un vestido color lila bastante corto y escotado sin llegar a lo vulgar.

—Esto... es... casi... - decía entrecortada Bonnibel tratando de subirse la cremallera del vestido — ¡Imposible! - dijo al final completamente derrotada. Dio una mirada al espejo que tenía enfrente. De verdad le encantaba ese vestido y no le quedaba nada mal pero necesitaba alguien que le ayudara con la cremallera. Pensó en Flame pero la chica estaba al otro lado de la tienda probándose ropa igual que ella. Luego pensó en Grumosa pero seguramente estaría atosigando a cualquiera que le este ayudando. Al final pensó en Marceline... aunque bueno, a la chica le daba algo de vergüenza pedirle ayuda a la pelinegra. Suspiró, no le quedaba de otra.

—M-Marceline ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó tímidamente, esperando nerviosa una respuesta.

—S-sí... ¿Necesitas algo? - contestó ésta desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Me ayudarías con algo?

—C-claro... ¿Con qué necesitas que te ayude? - preguntó Marceline más nerviosa de lo normal. Bonnibel abrió la puerta del probador dándole la espalda a Marceline.

— ¿M-me ayudas a subirlo? - preguntó tratando de disimular su nerviosismo. Marceline respiró profundo y con manos temblorosas comenzó a subir lentamente la cremallera del vestido mientras trataba de no mirar fijamente la blanca y delicada espalda de su amiga, cosa que le era casi imposible. "Concéntrate idiota y deja de pensar en cosas raras, no importa lo hermosa que sea la vista o lo tentadora que sea... debes de resistir".

—Listo—dijo la pelinegra saliendo rápidamente del probador con la cara más roja que un tomate, pensando en que sensación seria rozar la blanca piel de Bonnibel.

La peli rosa no había amortiguado palabra cuando la pelinegra ya había salido avergonzada del probador a toda velocidad. Bonnibel solo se encogió de hombros mientras seguía debatiéndose entre comprar el vestido o no.

Marceline de lo nerviosa que estaba acabó saliendo del lugar a dar un paseo mientras trataba de distraer su mente en otra cosa, no sabía lo que le pasaba pero desde que había conocido a la chica peli rosa no había dejado de imaginarse cosas junto a la chica que al final acababan poniéndola avergonzada.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo observando tiendas mostrando cosas que no lograban llamar su atención en lo más mínimo, hasta que quedó frente a una que la hizo emocionarse como un niño en una tienda de dulces. No dudó en entrar a una tienda de instrumentos musicales y demás cosas, no pudo evitar emocionarse eh ir a revisar los instrumentos de cuerdas en especial guitarras y bajos.

Eso era algo que le encantaba: la música siempre había sido una droga para sus oídos, era algo que lograba relajar sus sentidos y hacerle olvidar problemas como un calmante natural. Se había navegado en ella desde los 6 años cuando sus padres le decían que tenía talento para la música al haber tocado al azar unas notas con la guitarra que tenia Simon desde ese día. Tanto sus padres como Simon la habían estado animando y persuadiendo al mundo de la música, tanto así que su padre le había comprado una guitarra acústica y durante un tiempo aprendió a tocarla. Le iba muy bien, de verdad que tenía talento para eso.

En su cumpleaños número nueve se había quedado prendada de un bajo de color rojo y su madre después de muchas suplicas se lo había comprado como un regalo sorpresa, claro para aquel entonces el bajo era enorme para ella, pero con el tiempo aprendió a tocarlo y desde entonces ese bajo había estado con ella y después de la muerte de sus padres se había convertido en un tesoro invaluable para ella.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro melancólico mientras veía con admiración un bajo de color blanco con negro recordando cuando había visto el suyo hace ya algunos años, con sumo cuidado acarició las cuerdas y no pudo evitar tocar un par de notas las cuales se convirtieron en una hermosa melodía, sin darse cuenta que la gente de la tienda se le quedo viendo algo maravillada disfrutando de la melodía que la pelinegra tocaba sin pensar y sintiendo que el alma se le elevaba por un momento. Por ese momento se desconectó del mundo que la rodeaba y ya tan solo eran ella y el bajo.

Cuando acabo de tocar la melodía unos aplausos se hicieron presentes, la pelinegra no se había percatado en lo más mínimo que se había dejado llevar y ahora estaba muy avergonzada por todas las miradas que tenia encima que la veían con total admiración. Con sumo cuidado dejó el bajo en su sitio y con un caminar rápido salió de la tienda en donde todavía le aplaudían, jamás le había pasado , porque simplemente no le gustaba tocar en público , tenia pánico escénico , aunque no puede negar que la sensación fue extremadamente maravillosa y excitante. Sintió que tocaba el cielo.

No esperaba llamar la atención de la gente, aun le sudaban las manos y el rostro le ardía levemente y solo pensaba en llegar hasta las chicas que de seguro la debían estar buscando.

Caminaba a paso apresurado que acabó derramando un refresco de un chico rubio encima de su camisa.

—Eh, rayos lo lamento—se disculpó el chico, tratando de limpiar la mancha con una servilleta que tenia.

—Joder, tranquilo fue mi culpa… iba algo despistada—decía sin darle importancia para seguir caminando.

—eh, yo te conozco, eres la chica que estaba con Bonnibel en el gimnasio aquel día—se emocionaba el chico ya que eso quería decir una cosa.

— ¿Esta Bonnibel aquí contigo?—preguntó el chico y por alguna extraña razón, esa pregunta molestó un poco a la pelinegra. "¿Por qué? es solo una pregunta" pensaba ella.

—Si—contestó fría y sin más, mientras comenzaba a caminar para encontrar a las chicas y alejarse del niñato infantil, pero este comenzó a seguirla, cosa que empezó a molestar a la pelinegra ya que no le gustaba ese interés del chico por Bonnibel.

— ¿Por qué demonios me sigues?—pregunta la pelinegra irritada y parando en seco provocando que el chico chocara con ella.

—¿por que mas? quiero hablar con Bonnibel—respondió el chico con las manos en la nariz, Marceline lo miró por un momento molesta para empezar a caminar de nuevo, siendo seguida nuevamente por el chico , que ya comenzaba a ganarse un rincón en el cajón de las personas más molestas en la vida de la pelinegra.

Caminaban entre el mar de gente que se había formado en el centro comercial , eran la doce del mediodía , la hora pico para muchas personas , y era la hora en la que más se llenaba el lugar , en especial las áreas de comida rápida.

luego de un rato de buscar la pelinegra por fin pudo ubicar a Bonnibel y a las demás , estaban en una de las cafeterías del lugar , la peli rosa al ver a Marceline comenzó a hacerle señas, a lo que el rubio creyó que eran para él y comenzó a caminar más rápido que la pelinegra , esta solo lo veía con desgano ,caminando a su ritmo habitual con las manos en los bolsillos y con un eje de rabia que la había invadido al ver al chico llegar junto a Bonnibel.

—hola, ¿tú eres la chica que estaba tocando en la tienda de instrumentos? —preguntó una chica castaña deteniendo a Marceline sujetándola de la mano, la pelinegra la miró algo sorprendida para luego contestar.

—sí, ¿por qué?—preguntó Marceline algo sorprendida y avergonzada mientras reía nerviosamente, la chica castaña la miraba con una sonrisa.

—quisiera que repitieras eso que estabas tocando, mi nombre es Sofi y soy miembro de una banda a la que le hace falta un bajista—la chica pronunció mas su sonrisa al notar la cara de impresión por parte de la pelinegra. — ¿te interesaría formar parte?—

—L—l—o siento no estoy interesada—atina a balbucear Marceline a lo que la otra chica se le forma una cara de decepción.

—Vamos, eres muy buena y sería una gran oportunidad para ti— insistía la chica castaña aferrándose al brazo izquierdo de Marceline provocando en sus mejillas un sonrojo notable, la chica al notarlo solo atino a reír ante el gesto tan tierno y supuso que la pelinegra sería algo tímida.

—Mira, si cambias de opinión comunícate conmigo—hablaba la chica mientras le anotaba rápidamente su número celular en un trozo de papel y se lo entregaba a la pelinegra. —estaré dispuesta a toda hora , por favor espero y digas que si— y tras decir eso se fue tan rápido como llegó , dejando a Marceline algo desconcertada mientras miraba el papel en el que está escrito el numero con lápiz labial.

—Que chica más rara—murmuraba Marceline llegado hasta una peli rosa que la miraba enojada mientras doblaba con algo de crueldad una servilleta, mientras el chico rubio le decía algo.

"¿Por qué me mira de esa forma?" Se preguntaba la pelinegra tomando asiento en la mesa donde todos estaban reunidos, al mirar a su derecha pudo ver a Flame, mirándola de la misma forma"¿qué rayos les hice?"Al mirar a su izquierda fue fulminada por la mirada de Grumosa quien le hacia la seña de "te estoy observando" provocando escalofríos en la pelinegra.

— ¿Puedo saber qué rayos hice para que me miren de esa forma?—susurró la pelinegra al oído de Flame, la chica solo la miro con indignación para luego ignorarla.

— ¿qué? — mira sin poder creerlo, ¿pero qué rayos hizo para que la traten de esa forma?

Marceline dirigió su mirada al frente en donde Bonnibel hablaba alegremente con el chico rubio, la pelinegra solo desvió la mirada con una extraña presión en el pecho.

—Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Irías al cine conmigo hoy en la tarde? ya que la última vez, por mi torpeza al no preguntarte donde vivías, pues no pudimos ir—se escucho decir al chico, mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello rubio algo nervioso. Bonnibel miro de reojo a Marceline la cual solo miraba su celular mientras anotaba algo en el, para luego mirar al chico rubio; no sabía si decir que si o...

—Claro , me encantaría acompañarte—dijo con una sonrisa, sin saber por qué rayos dijo eso, iba a negarse , pero al recordar a Marceline hablar con la chica castaña de hace rato y verla bastante coqueta con su pelinegra sintió como la sangre le hervía, y esa fue la respuesta que salió de su boca .

Marceline al escuchar la respuesta de Bonnibel inconscientemente apretó mas el celular entre sus manos haciéndolo crujir un poco.

— ¿Y por qué no mejor entramos todos al cine?—propone Flame ganándose una mira de aprobación por parte de la peli rosa.

—Me parece buena idea Flame—dijo aliviada Bonnibel.

— ¿Qué película promocionan?—preguntó Grumosa mientras se pintaba las uñas.

—100 años de amor—balbucea el rubio.

—Patético—dijo Grumosa para luego soplar sus uñas recién pintadas, mientras Flame y Marceline reprimían una risita que amenazaba con escaparse.

— ¿Vais a ordenar algo?—pregunta un camarera acercándose a los chicos sin despegar la vista de Marceline quien ni cuanta se daba de la mirada que le echaba la chica.

—A mí, solo deme un café bien cargado sin azúcar—habla la pelinegra soltando un bufido mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Con gusto—anota coqueta la chica lanzando miraditas a Marceline, la cual solo opto por ignorar, sintiendo como Grumosa y Flame la asesinaban de manera lenta y torturadora con la mirada.

"¿Por qué rayos acepte venir?"

Luego de que todos ordenaran algo la chica se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Marceline, provocándole escalofríos, pero no por el guiñe si no por la mirada que le dedicó Bonnibel, quien no apartaba la mirada de la pelinegra de manera intimidante.

"¿Por qué demonios me miran así? ¿Acaso les hice algo, o estarán enojadas por irme sin decir nada?"

_Una hora torturadora después..._

—Bien, compremos las entradas para el cine—dijo mientras caminaba alegremente Finn tomando de la mano a Bonnibel, siendo seguidos por Grumosa, Flame y Marceline, quien de un momento a otro le habían dado ganas de estrangular a cierto rubio hasta verlo ponerse morado.

"¿qué demonios me pasa?, no tiene por que importarme el hecho de que el hijo de... ese rubio tome a Bonnibel de la mano, y que la hago reír y... ¡joder! ¿Qué rayos sucede con migo? argh esto comenzará a darme dolor de cabeza"

—Tierra llamando a Marceline—habló Flame agitando una mano en el rostro de la pelinegra devolviendo su mente al presente.

—eh, ¿disculpa que decías? —preguntó Marceline algo perdida mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca nerviosa.

— ¿Que qué te pasa? estas muy callada—dijo preocupada Flame caminando junto a Marceline mientras el resto iba delante—bueno más de lo normal—reflexiona luego.

— ¿eh? , a mi no me pasa nada, estas alucinando—respondió indiferente Marceline.

—OUCH—se quejó Marceline al recibir un golpe con las bolsas que traía Flame en las manos. — ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—

— Por mentirosa, te ocurre algo, tenia media hora tratando de hablarte y no me habías contestado, estabas como ida—le reclamó la peli roja.

—No exageres, tampoco fue por tanto tiempo— murmuró esta, haciendo un puchero.

—Aja, pero no lo niegas—exclamó Flame con mirada acusadora.

— No sé de qué me hablas— gruñó Marceline apresurando el paso, ya que se estaban quedando muy atrás; Flame la miró indignada.

— ¡No te escaparas de mi Abadeer, vuelve aquí en este momento!—gritó la pelirroja, caminando a pasos rápidos.

En el cine...

—Película patética—gruñó Grumosa, mientras engullía una barra de chocolate.

—Shhhh—la silenció Flame, mientras volvía a prestarle atención a la pantalla.

— ¡no me chites! — protestó la morena mientras le daba un sorbo a su soda.

—Cierra la boca Grumosa, ya tengo suficiente con la película—ladró Marceline a lo que Grumosa la miro indignada.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a callar...?—fue silenciada nuevamente por la pelinegra quien le metió una barra de chocolate blanco en la boca.

— ¡Así está mejor!—suspiró después aun enfadada, viendo al par de tortolitos que tenia al frente, el rubio disimuladamente pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la peli rosa, causándole estragos en el estomago a la pelinegra y una oleada de enojo se le instalo en el cuerpo, no pudo más y se dispuso a salir del cine, pero fue detenida por Flame quien la miraba interrogante.

—Voy al baño—explica a lo que la pelirroja la dejo ir, sin saber que Marceline se marchaba sin intenciones de volver al cine nuevamente, le dolía la cabeza y una presión en el pecho la estaba asfixiando solo quería irse a casa y escuchar un poco de música, tal vez componer alguna otra canción y terminar el juego que Simon no le dejo terminar, y puede que también ordene un poco su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo?—murmuró soltando un largo y pesado suspiro cargado de confusión y frustración, mientras caminaba por el gran centro comercial rumbo a la salida, mientras buscaba su celular entre sus bolsillos.

— ¡Rayos!—exclama enojada al no encontrarlo—maldición donde putos lo deje—gruñe buscando a su alrededor—joder se habrá caído—

...

Todos hemos estado en un momento incomodo, y aunque quisiéramos hacer algo, no podemos por el simple hecho de no herir a la otra persona, aunque solo sea decir "no" es complicado y algo que podría hacer sentir mal a alguien más. Ese es el caso de Bonnibel: desde que Finn se les unió se había sentido algo incomoda por la cercanía del chico ,que a leguas se le nota que quiere algo mas, pero no encontraba la forma de decirle que no estaba interesada en él como algo mas que no sea como un amigo ,sin terminar hiriéndole, pero eso era imposible, tenía la cabeza echa un lió y no quería ser borde con el rubio , así que no le quedo de otra que decir que si a su invitación al cine. Por otro lado estaba Marceline y Bonnibel no sabía cómo su "amiga" lograba atraer a tantas chicas. Eso era algo que le molestaba y no le gustaba. Por más que lo pensara nunca encontraba el "¿por qué?". La chica que le dio el número anotado con lápiz labial; había logrado que la peli rosa la anotara en su lista de gente por asesinar si se pasaba de la raya. Con la camarera fue lo mismo y cuando iban de camino al cine unas chicas no paraban de verla. A pesar de todo y aunque Marceline no se daba cuenta (cosa que agradecía), Bonnibel sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ella y no despegársele en ningún momento pero la presencia de Finn se lo impedía y sentía que le daba oportunidad de que otra persona estuviera con Marceline. Pero... "¿Oportunidad de qué?" se preguntaba Bonnibel y era algo que ella no entendía aun.

— Voy al baño—dijo Bonnibel levantándose al no aguantar más, se despejaría un poco la mente.

—Claro—dijo amablemente el chico apartando el brazo de los hombros de la peli rosa.

Luego de salir de la sala de cine la peli rosa se dirigió al baño mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro. Tanto pensar le había hecho caer en cuenta que lo que sentía en realidad eran celos.

— ¿Celos? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué? - seguía torturándose la peli rosa con tantas preguntas sin respuestas lógicas. Lo de ella siempre era todo lo que tuviera coherencia pero esos sentimientos que se apoderaron de ella no parecían tenerla en lo más mínimo. Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos bruscamente al chocar con alguien y casi acabar en el suelo, si no fuera por los firmes brazos de esa persona, la cual había logrado sostenerla a tiempo.

—Yo... ¡lo siento!—habló rápidamente Bonnibel, sin mirar la cara de la persona que la sostenía.

—No tienes por qué disculparte—sonrió Marceline aun sosteniendo delicada pero firmemente a la peli rosa.

— ¡Marceline!—se sorprendió Bonnibel, creía que la chica estaba en la sala del cine— ¿qué haces aquí afuera?—preguntó luego separándose del agarre de la pelinegra y mirándola de frente.

—b—bueno iba hacia el baño y pues perdí mi celular—balbuceaba la pelinegra, a buena hora se le venía a perder el dichoso aparato.

—"Plan escape fallido" - pensaba la pelinegra mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

—Te ayudo a buscarlo—

—No hace falta… no hagas esperar a tu enamorado rubio—dijo apretando los dientes, las palabras salieron de manera algo venenosas ligadas a los celos, mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a buscar su celular.

— Claro, no me quieres cerca de ti para poder ligar con cualquiera que se te atraviese en especial las castañas—soltó molesta Bonnibel con una sonrisa de enojo, la pelinegra la miro sin entender—Claro hazte como la que no pretende nada—dijo enojada dándose la vuelta rumbo a los baños.

—Podría ligar aun contigo cerca, no eres una gran amenaza—dijo sin pensarlo con una sonrisa de altanería. Los celos (aunque Marceline no los note) y el enojo le habían secado las neuronas evitando que funcionaran bien y sacando una parte de ella algo retorcida.

Un sonido de una bofetada logró silenciar el pasillo por el que estaban. Bonnibel la miraba enojada y dolida, no podía creer lo que la pelinegra había dicho, le había dolido y mucho, los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas pero no iba a llorar y menos por sentimientos que aun no entendía.

— ¡TE ODIO!—le gritó enojada para luego correr lejos de la pelinegra.

Marceline se había quedado pasmada aun con la cara volteada no podía creer lo que había dicho, "¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA HICE?!".

— ¡B—Bonnie espera!—reaccionó luego corriendo detrás de la peli rosa. Se sentía el ser más estúpido, inútil y descerebrado que había pisado el planeta tierra

—"Decirle a la chica que te gusta eso, es de estúpidos" - pensaba la pelinegra apretando la mandíbula del enojo que sentía con ella misma, para luego detenerse de golpe a procesar lo que había pasado por su mente...

"Espera... ¿La chica que me gusta?"

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
